The White Titan and Her Master
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: He's only a Empty Shell, he doesn't have Soul or even Mind, nothing but a Corpse that walking. Yet, somehow he able to possess them, true they only temporary but they still there for him, still exist. And when he died he have no regret despite how he terrified of it because he did that for Her. However it seems the Universe still not done with him. No Good Deed Goes Unrewarded. AU
1. Prologue

**WARNING : THIS STORY CONTAIN HEAVY SPOILER TO THOSE WHO PLAYING FATE EXTELLA - UMBRAL STAR. I KID YOU NOT, THIS STORY TAKING PLACE AFTER THE BODY OF HAKUNO KISHINAMI SACRIFICE HIMSELF SO BE WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

He doesn't want to disappear or died. In first place he never want such thing happen to him

He doesn't know why, but the thought of dead or dying is very frightening for him. The level of his fear can be said quite abnormal actually, surpassing other that he has face so far

Perhaps in past, before he grow his own consciousness, he fear Death, and it was so great to the point it leave scar to his very Body and Core

Not like he remember it of course. As the Body -and digital one supposedly- he doesn't have anything inside him, he doesn't have Soul or Mind, he is simply a shell, literally

But after meeting Him... Meeting His Soul and Mind... He realize it wasn't death that was he afraid of. True death is terrifying and he found it to be unpleasant but he doesn't fear death

No... What he afraid is...

To Die and Leave Nothing Behind

 _To be Forgotten..._

Just like the one he love...

She doesn't want to be forgotten... She want to leave something behind, something precious, something that beautiful and have meaning for the World, not only destruction and dead

He will die... _Disappear_ and become nothing but a data for Moon Cell, not even single shred of his muscles or cell will remain after this.

 _"The days I spent with you... I loved them all. Even when you were just stored away in the ring and you wouldn't use a single Code Cast. To be with someone. To be close to someone. That was so wonderful..."_

He risking very much by Sliding to another World -and not just that but also to the past and send the memory to another being as well- after all, unlike Archimedes who is Avatar of Umbral Stars, he is Human by standard

 _"Even when I was on Earth before, I didn't feel that way. Back when I swung my sword as Attila, or when I ruled as the Great King, there was nobody eccentric enough to stand by me._

 _"But you, you were different. Even with everything that happened you came to my side. You stood by me all the way here_

 _"And if we'd lost, I know you would have stayed with me even then."_

And Human never supposed to pass another World and Timeline...

 _"Honestly, I was a coward. More so than anyone else._

 _"I was afraid as a Hero. I wouldn't know what to do if you hated my coldness. Not a day went by when I didn't worry about it._

 _"And I was afraid as a titan. I thought you'd hate the cavern, the cage, my cooking, my... Giant body. I thought I would burst into tears the moment I let my guard down. I didn't want you to hate me... And I didn't want to see the day we'd have to say goodbye."_

But it's okay... It's okay for him to be disappear like that... To went face the thing he feared the most...

 _"And the scariest thing was that I knew one day... I would wake from this dream."_

Because by doing this he will be able to create new branches of World, the firmest and the strongest as matter of fact, and ending Quantum Timelock thus preventing Archimedes from goes back to past and try his scheme again

And thus able to saving Altera from meeting her Destiny

"Even if this body of mine crumbles, and even if this dream of mine disappears before ever coming true... I will always give thanks to you, my Master." She spoke with beautiful smile that befitting for a Goddess, tears spilled from her eyes, mixture of sadness and joy "Thank you... Goodbye, Master. I wish you a great journey." She finished

He response that beautiful smile with his own, he doesn't have much to say, his body already started to disperse after all, he can't even feel his lower part anymore

"Yes. Thank you Altera." He replied sincerely "Well, then...time to finish saving you."

And with that, his vision turned to white, his body become light, his very existence... Disappear into a mere data

But before that happened... Before that occurred... One memory... One last memory flashed to his brain once again, memory of the woman with white hair with ruby eyes that smiling like a Goddess to him

 _"After all, what better dream could there be than love at first sight?"_

Yes... After all... What better than that?

This... Is worthy... He is satisfied... Knowing the woman that he love... Will have her Happy Ending

He won't die as nothing nor he will be forgotten... He will leave something behind, leave something in this World that precious and will be treasured by anyone

Just like Her wish

* * *

He felt weak, so weak. He never felt this weak before. Not even after exhaust himself when supporting Altera using her Noble Phantasm and also using Code Cast to fight off King of Heroes

For almost like a forever he did nothing but keep silent and allow his body to rest, but no matter how long or how he try to relax his body keep hurt and tight. It almost like he was constricted by a snake in all place, every muscles he tried to move were in pain and his joint ache just with smallest movement

It was after unknown amount of time that he finally realize something that important

'How can I still conscious and feel pain?'

The moment his body turned to digital data and deleted by Moon Cell, he should be disappear, gone without any trace, he knew that and yet... Here he is now, aware of what going on and what he went through

Blearily he open his eyes, but just by doing that is enough to cause him discomfort and pain. Still, he no stranger to pain so he pushed forward, forcing his body to move and his eyes to open no matter how much it hurt him

And when he finally succeed, he found himself standing in land of

And in instant he found himself standing in space that filled with nothing but white

He blinked, once, twice, thrice. Then he started to tilt his head to different directions, and as far his eyes see, only endless stream of white that greeted him

"Where... Am... I?" He muttered

He slowly look down and see his own body. He blinked again, once, twice then slowly, tentatively, he started to pat himself

He... He have body...

 _He have body!_

Granted he is supposed to be the Body of Hakuno Kishinami in first place but that is not the point! He not supposed to have body anymore, he was deconstructed and destroyed after all due to Sliding through another World and moving forward the Quantum Timelock from it original point!

"How could this..."

The situation is so absurd, and while it's true this is like a blessing but it still confuse him and he's curious to know how this can happen

It was then he feel presence not far from him, he turn around and just in time to see particles of white light gather together, briefly he recognize them as the same particles when Servant make appearance and-

His breath froze in his lung

She was there... From the light that gathering together she come out. Beautiful beyond words like a Goddess, tan skin that smooth and healthy without any flaw, red eyes that shine like a stars themselves, and the white veil outfit she wore that show symbol of Purity

The woman in white eyes that look dazed and unfocused for a moment gain their light, she blinked once, twice before her eyes fell to him

She blinked once, and her eyes widened slightly after that

"Master...?" She called aloud

He feel his heart beating like a drum, his lips feel dry, his breath resumed "Alte...ra...?"

The woman breath hitched, then before he can do anything she become blur and tackling him in hug

"Omphf!" He grunted out

"Master!" She cried as she bury her face into his chest, joy was clear in her voice

Hakuno didn't do anything, he was too enraptured by just what happened, his sense was overloaded, from the woman scent, from her warm embrace and her melodic voice

It was when the woman embrace tightened that he finally broke out from his daze, looking down, he saw the face of the woman that he love, his brown eyes meet with her beautiful red's

"It's you... It's..." Altera rasped out, her hand rose and caressing Hakuno's cheek "It's really you... Master..."

"Altera..." He murmured the name again, feeling his cheeks become wet and joy blossoming from his chest "It's me." He admitted, smiling through the tears "It's me, I'm here."

"Master..." Altera called out the tittle once again "This... This is..."

The man did not offer anymore words and embrace the woman in hug, eliciting small gasp from her but only for a second as she return the hug eagerly

It was only few seconds in reality, but for them it almost like eternity as they felt each other presence, basking in each other warmth and embrace and comforting themselves

"Is this... Is this another dream...?" Altera whispered under her Master hug "But... But I... I..."

"It feels real?" Hakuno suggested

"... Yes."

When she come out as Attila, everything was like a dream. Dazed and bleary but... But now... It feels so real... It's... The warm she felt from her Master, the sensation of his skin and touch... They...

The woman in white slowly pull back her head to see her Master face, tears still fall from her eyes "But how...? How..."

"I... I don't know..." Hakuno replied with uncertainty. Then he reluctantly -very reluctantly- slip out his arms from Altera -much to her disappointment- and begin to look around "I don't know and as matter of fact..."

Altera follow his suit and begin to look around as well

White space that seems endless and vast is what greeted them. No matter how far their eyes bring them, they never see anything but white space

"Where are we?" Hakuno asked

The Great King of Destruction narrowed her eyes, then she started to expand her sense, trying to find out what's going on around them or anything that can give clue about their location

Her breath stilled for a second as she found their surrounding presence is familiar for some reason

"Are we in Moon Cell?" She murmured

"Moon Cell?" Hakuno blinked "We are in Moon Cell?"

"... No, no we not but..." Altera frowned slightly and she begin to focus more "But our surrounding... The Mana around us it... It's... Strange. It feels like in Moon Cell, in the core to be precise and..." She paused and her frown turn to confused and stupefy expression

"Altera?" Hakuno called when noticing the woman expression that change

"I... I can't feel the mainframe..." She murmured

"Your main body you mean?"

"Yes I can't... No, no I can feel her but..." Altera frown returned and she look frustrated "But it's strange, I can feel we are connected like usual but..."

Hakuno also frowned at the uncertain answer and his Servant confusion, he begin to look around once more but again, he greeted only by white space

"Just exactly what happen?" He asked aloud

"Well... Allow me to answer that question."

Another voice join them, familiar one as matter of fact and it make them freeze for a second

The beautiful woman in white face that confused moment ago turned to stolid like a stone in flash, she wordlessly spun around, sword with colorful blade come out from her hand

"You!" She hissed

The newcomer is a man that look older than Hakuno, having unkempt and spiky brown hair and tan skin, he clad in white and black coat with few neon orange colored belts wrapped around his waist, there giant chain hooked to one of them

"Hello, Altera, and Hakuno Kishinami." He greeted with warm smile

That smile gone though in instant as his eyes widened and he quickly raise his hands, magical barrier followed by two giant screws appear from his limbs and just in time blocking a strike from colorful sword that one second away from slice him into two

"Archimedes!" Altera spat the name with rage

"Wait!" He shouted "Wait! This is-"

The woman in veil did not even give the Greek Scholar to speak further as her hands blurred, three strikes in less than one second. The first strike destroy the magical barrier that formed as if it never there and the second swing slice the screws that used as shield into two

And fortunately for the Great Scholar it seems he knew that defending is useless as just when the second strike about to destroy his equipment he already jumped out and abandon them, dodging the third strike that intended to put him down for good

"Wait! Altera! Listen to me!" Archimedes spoke hastily two hands raised as sign of surrender

"I will listen to you after I send you to oblivion." Altera replied coldly as she prepare to charge to him once again and-

"I'm not Him!" Archimedes shouted

The woman in white and her Master blinked, once, then Altera eyes narrowed slightly "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the Archimedes you know." Archimedes said with firm voice "Let's put down our weapon first and talk, I will explain everything."

"... You think I will fall to that?" Altera raise her sword again, murder was clear in her eyes

Archimedes face show grim expression after hearing the declaration, clearly know that the woman won't listen to him anymore, his mind quickly trying to find the best way to convince her and-

A hand fell to Altera's shoulder, making the woman in white paused "Master?"

"Let's hear him first." Hakuno said

"Master, you can't possibly-"

"I know Altera, I, myself also don't like it but..." Hakuno shift his gaze to Archimedes who remain calm despite the tension "I have feeling that he's not lying." He stated "Even if we kill him now it will do nothing good, we still don't know where are we now and he is our only source of information."

Archimedes smiled slightly at that, his arms lowered and he give approval look to him "Wise and smart reason, you maybe not genius but at least you know what are you doing. I'm not surprised the other Archimedes lose against you, even if you doesn't have your experience. As expected from the Winner of Holy Grail War."

Altera stared at Hakuno for few seconds, then her gaze shifted to Archimedes. Slowly and reluctantly she lower her sword, her face though still show hostile intention "Five minutes. You have five minutes to explain everything."

"... Technically five minutes won't be enough but I will give the big summary." Archimedes said with sigh "You two know what Servant truly are right?"

"Ancient and Modern Heroes who have been replicated by Moon Cell from Throne of Heroes." Hakuno answered

"That's right but it is not exactly correct." Archimedes replied "We, Servant are being that replicated from Heroic Spirit. Heroic Spirit is actually Spirit that reach Throne of Heroes, Servant can be said a fragment of them. For example, if Cú Chulainn summoned as Caster he won't be able to use his spear, Gáe Bolg." He explained, his gaze shifted to Altera "Except for Altera here, she is unique case giving her status.

"And as you can see, the Archimedes that you encounter is Caster, however he is not the original Heroic Spirit, he is Servant that gain freedom after contracting Umbral Star and become unique existence."

Hakuno mind comprehending what he just heard for few seconds and he come to conclusion "So... You're another Archimedes?"

Archimedes smiled, his eyes shine with approval at the man response "You caught that fast. Correct, I am Archimedes, but I'm not the one you know, I'm new copy you can say, one that just produced."

"... Then why you weren't there?" Hakuno asked "I mean, when your other self went wild and goes to Velber's side. Why Moon Cell not just summon another you to help us?" Imagine how useful it will be if they have Archimedes on their side facing another one, things will be more easy and simple

"Because of Regalia." Archimedes answered "In order for the one who hold Regalia able to use it, Moon Cell have to go into complete Sleep Mode, shutting out all foreign bodies."

"I... See..." Hakuno rub his chin in understanding

"There hole in your explanation" Altera said sharply "You said Moon Cell in Sleep Mode due to Regalia, if that is true then how you can be here now?" She asked suspiciously

That's right, seeing the original Hakuno must be still using Regalia and rule over the Moon, so how can be another Archimedes summoned?

The Scholar smiled in amusement "That was true, the Moon Cell still in Sleep Mode, so it can't summon another "Archimedes". However Moon Cell is not the one who summon me."

'Moon Cell not the one who summon him?' Hakuno questioning inwardly "Then who?"

"That would be me."

Another voice enter the conversation, this one is heavy and thick with accent.

Altera and Hakuno tilt their head to where the voice come from. The white space shatter like a glass as group of people come out there

The first one that came out is old man with spiky grey hair and a beard, wearing a black robe that covered a black tuxedo. The British looking gentlemen's look was completed with a gold cane that looked more like a troublesome assessor than actually useful. His eyes though, not like gentlemen as they were a deep crimson like blood, eyes that look inhumane

The second person is beautiful woman with blonde hair that reach bottom of her necks, wearing a white thick sweater and dark purple long skirt. Like the elder man before, her eyes also deep crimson like blood

The third person...

"King of Heroes?" Altera called in surprise

It was none other than the Mankind Oldest Hero, King who own every treasure in the World, Gilgamesh

"Hmm, what with that look Altera?" Gilgamesh asked with haughty smirk "You look surprised. Ha! You shouldn't, I'm King who can be anywhere after all!" He declared

The King of Heroes clad in his golden majestic armor, his crimson eyes gleaming with amusement as he stare at the dumbfounded Altera and Hakuno

"And mongrel, I see you look fine." He said while glancing at Hakuno "Hmph, despite just having your body shredded apart you look calm and not bothered. You're strange as always, mongrel." He commented, despite the insulting words but there no heat in his voice

Hakuno didn't know how to response to that so he simply silent and tilt his head

"Hello! Hakuno-kun! It's been a while!" The blonde haired girl said while waving her hand

'Who is this girl?' Hakuno thought, is it someone he meet in past? "Who are you?"

"Eh?" The woman cheerful face deflated "You don't remember me?" She sound disappointed while asking that

"You are..." Altera eyes widened as she recognize just who exactly that woman is

"You know her Altera?" Hakuno asked

"She is the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud." Altera answered "The Elemental of Earth. A being that can be considered as nature force."

Hakuno blinked again, then slowly he turned to Arcueid. How in name of Moon Cell does True Ancestor can know him?

"You face me in Holy Grail War." Arcueid said as if knowing what she thinking

Wait what? "You were my opponent in Holy Grail War?" He asked in shock

A True Ancestor! He face True Ancestor with Saber in past?! And not just that he still come out as victor after facing her?! Holy shit! How the hell he come out as winner again?! Moreover how the hell Moon Cell summon her of all people as Servant?!

"I was Berserker at that time, not quite conscious actually." Arcueid said in rather sheepish voice "But still, how can you forget me? You give me quite beating back then you know." She complained with pout

Ah... So she got summoned into Berserker class... Well, that... Actually not impossible to happen. Granted it will put restrain to Moon Cell but it still in realm of possibility.

"You're interesting fellow you know?" The old man that come with two powerful being finally spoke "Beating Arcueid-chan here, got into argument with King of Heroes, then you go and also beat White Titan, a being that slaughter Gods and majority of Earth." He shake his head with wide grin "What an interesting life you have."

Well... Well... If he put it that way... Granted he didn't remember getting into argument with Gilgamesh and beating Arcueid but the last one...

"It's not me, it's Altera who beat Sephyr." Hakuno replied

"She need your Mana and support to beat her. Even if you not trading blows directly but that still something." The old man brushed the modest response easily "Ah, I'm still not introducing myself aren't I? My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, nice to finally meet you Hakuno Kishinami."

Hakuno stare at the old man for a moment, there something about him that make he wary of this elder man for unknown reason "It's nice to meet you too."

"You're vampire." Altera said, eyes locked to Zelretch "Like Arcueid Brunestud but not exactly same like her."

"Correct Altera." Zelrecth chuckled

"What do you all want?" Altera asked, she glanced to Gilgamesh, Arcueid, Zelretch and Archimedes "What is actually going on?"

"Allow me to explain." Archimedes volunteered "You see, I'm not summoned by Moon Cell rather I summoned by him." He gestured to Zelretch who grinning like children given toy

"How could it be?" Hakuno asked in slight befuddlement "The Mana that needed to summon Servant is not small by any mean so..."

"My Master here possessing unique Magic that called Kaleidoscope. Basically like it name, it allow him to travel between parallel Worlds and also drawing Mana from the portal he opened, so summoned me is not hard feat actually." Archimedes explained

"I just goes to one of Holy Grail War and use it to summon Archimedes here." Zelretch laughed "Haa, really, seeing that brat Makiri flabbergasted and angry really bring amusement, especially when I burn his entire Worm Crest."

Hakuno stare at the old man with look of awe and shock. Travel between parallel Worlds? Such thing is exist?! Granted Moon Cell itself is already shocking enough but still...

"After I got summoned by my Master who come from parallel World, he decide to bring me to this one after he watching your accomplishment, he contact Brunestud-san and King of Heroes here and ask for their help to revive you two."

"Revive us...?" Altera stare at the vampire with new light

"Does such thing even possible?" Hakuno asked in shock

"Reviving Altera is more easy actually since she made from data, similar like Moon Cell." Archimedes answered "With the right information, we can easily pieces her back together." He said before he smiled brightly "I must say studying Moon Cell is really interesting, never in my life I see such complex and yet also beautiful calculation. Truly it is lifetime experience!" The Scholar exclaimed joyfully, his eyes seems sparkle with genuine emotion that similar like a child waiting for santa to come

"Back to topic Archimedes." Zelretch coughed

"Ah, right, sorry for that, I simply can't hide my joy." He chuckled "Anyway, like I said, while it's hard to save Altera but with my intellect it's not impossible, not to mention there treasures and precious Mystic Code that King of Heroes providing here." He gestured to Gilgamesh who observing without any words

"King of Heroes..." Altera stare at the King with slight surprise

"What? You still look so surprised. Didn't I says that I will save you one time? My father owe you debt after all, and I never goes back on my words." Gilgamesh declared "I'm simply doing this to returning the favor."

"While that was true." Archimedes give asking look to Gilgamesh here while interjecting and the blond King nodded, allowing him to continue "However you Hakuno is another thing." He said while gazing at Hakuno "Because you're only Body without Soul or Mind, thus your existence is unstable and only can be temporary. Not to mention at that time your body also already in process to be destroyed."

That was true, even he knew that he is not stable existence since he doesn't have Mind and Soul, he is Walking Corpse, an accident and coincidence. Without Mind and Soul, he can't be replicated since his Origin is not exist

There is still Rule after all

"That is where King of Heroes come in actually." Archimedes chuckled

"What?" Hakuno blinked

"Simple, I broke that rule." Gilgamesh declared in nonchalant voice "I take you away from Moon Cell before it able to delete you. These two buffoon." He gestured to Zelretch and Arcueid "Also assisting me in doing that."

The Winner of Holy Grail gaped openly at the King of Heroes declaration. Breaking the Rule? Just like that? "W-Was that even possible?!" He stammered out

"Fool! Don't you learn anything mongrel? There is nothing impossible for me! I am the Rule!" Gilgamesh declared in boasting voice

"Rule Breaker." Zelretch snickered under his breath

"Although, it did cost forty percents of my treasure." Gilgamesh rub his chin in thoughtful manner "And would be more had these two." He gesture his head to Arcueid and Zelretch again "Not helping me, but alas even without their help it still not impossible for me. Nothing is impossible for me!" And giving what he just done, the statement is not baseless or empty, he did after all just accomplishing something that impossible

Hakuno didn't know what to say actually, it was beyond shocking the King of Heroes decide to help him just like that. Still, he have to said it "Thank you King of Heroes."

"Hmph, save your words, I did it because you provide me with enough amusement." Gilgamesh brushed the heartful words of gratitude with snort

"It's not end in there actually." Archimedes come in again "Even if you're saved but your body still that, unstable, however you not need to worry about that anymore, my Master here already provide assistance for that problem." He assured "Your body is stable once more, dare I says, even better than the original."

"What did you do to him?" Altera asked, there slight edge in her voice

"Nothing harmful I assure you." Zelretch answered with big grin "Don't worry, your Master is as healthy as you know when you Nurse him."

Hakuno face colored in instant when he remember that particular event. Altera in Nurse Outfit and when doing "Check up" on him, yeah, that was clearly will never be forgotten

How the hell this old man know?! That was private time damn it!

Altera meanwhile seems not bothered, her eyes bore to Zelretch with intensity

"There some alteration that necessary." Zelretch said "But I assure you, nothing big change."

"And what are that alteration?" Altera questioned

"That will be surprise." The vampire answered with big grin "Anyway, boy, why don't you check on your girlfriend back?"

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Altera stuttered slightly, her face flushed, so do Hakuno

'Well... She did confess to me after all so...' Hakuno stare at Altera who blushing cutely as he remember her words before she gone

"Hey, hey, save that act for later, do as I say now." Zelretch said while snapping his finger

Hakuno did, he look at Altera's back and his eyes widened when he caught what in there

"What's in there Master?" Altera asked

"Umbral Star Symbol." He murmured, making the tan skinned girl eyes widened in shock as well

"We manage to seal that titan form of yours." Zelretch said "Right now you must be noticing that you can sense your real body but at same time you can't. Well, it because we merge your two consciousness, Attila the Hun and Altera the White Titan." He explained "In a sense, you actually no longer Servant but embodiment of your real form, however your power majorly is sealed. Granted you still can unleash it and become Sephyr but well, the process will be complicated and take some time."

"But doesn't that mean she still connected to Umbral Star?" Hakuno asked, voice carrying hint of worry

"We already cut the connection link between Umbral Star and Altera." Archimedes reassured "It's not easy, but it not impossible. So Altera now truly free from Umbral Star influence, she no longer transmitting or receiving signal from it."

Altera and Hakuno look at the group with mixture of shock and surprise. Then tears slowly start to merge out from the former eyes as reality sunk to her mind

She is free

 _She is free_

No longer she will be Titan that destroy anything on her sight and seeking to devour anything

 _She finally free_

"Thank you..." Altera whispered out "I never thought I will say this to you." She gazed at Archimedes "But thank you for doing that."

Archimedes smiled back to the woman in veil "I just did what I ordered to."

"... And also sorry for almost killing you moment ago." She added, sounded quite sheepish and embarrassed

Archimedes let out laugh "I can't blame you completely on that, technically it is another "me" that ruin your life after all."

Hakuno look at Archimedes, his mind started to produce many question. To thing the cold and dark Archimedes that he knew is able to laugh and smile like this is...

"Do you know how the Archimedes we know become like that?" He asked

"Are we really that different?" Archimedes asked back with amusement "Well, perhaps since I can be quite person when I dedicated. As for that question." He sighed before putting complicated face "We don't know the details but my guess is, my other self must be trying to study Velber by himself to learn more about it so he can help the Sovereign who have Regalia. I am always curious person after all."

"And when doing that Umbral Star started to corrupt him." Altera muttered darkly

"Highly possible." Archimedes said gravely

What an ironic thing... He doing that for the sake of the World, the sake of Moon Cell and everything but instead he become Avatar of Umbral Star itself and seek to destroy anything that he wish to save and protect in first place

"Curious is good, but sometime there things that better left unknown." Zelretch commented

"Perhaps the threat of Umbral Star is too big and so he decide to take a risk." Archimedes said with slight bitter voice "If I in his position, maybe I would do same thing."

He can't blame his counterpart entirely. He never seen Umbral Star personally or aware of it existence but in his opinion after reading about Umbral Star and what it capable of then... It is really something that can't be faced without taking risk

"Anyway, enough gloomy talk!" Zelretch said aloud "Now since you two already resurrected! We enter the main course; Why I help you two?"

Altera and Hakuno stiffened. They knew this moment is coming since the beginning. There is no way that they helped them without any compensation after all, not after seeing how big the effort that needed to

"What do you want from us?" Hakuno asked

"Eh, nothing big, just entertain me." Zelretch answered plainly

"Entertain you?" Altera asked, sounding confused

"Yup. I will send you to new World." Zelretch responded "This new World is actually a bit different from your original, for example there's no Moon Cell in there, and the Age of Gods keep continuing."

"The Age of... Gods?" Altera muttered with surprise

"Yes, exactly what I said. In there Gods still pretty much exist. Albeit they did not contact Mankind as much as they original but they still exist." Zelretch chuckled

Altera didn't know what to say about that. She was pretty much slayer of Gods and has killed many of them in past as White Titan. The idea of meeting them again is a bit bothering for her

"And what your purpose sending us there?" Hakuno asked

"Didn't I said it already? Entertain me." Zelretch answered "I will send you there and allow you do whatever you wish, I don't care if you just sitting in home and make Titan children, do whatever you want, the freedom is yours."

Hakuno sputtered at the "Titan children" comment, face become red once again, briefly he noted his Servant face also colored slightly

"That seems not making any sense." Hakuno said after regain his composure "What entertainment you will get just from watching us if we live like that?"

"No, it actually make sense." Altera is the one who answered her Master question "If the Age of Gods still exist and continue, then sooner or later we will caught their attention." Her red eyes narrowed and meeting the vampire's "That was what you want right? You want us in middle of Chaos or something like that, Wizard of Kaleidoscope."

Gilgamesh who stood on his side snorted aloud "Hmph, those two caught your plot fast Kaleidoscope."

"You also want the same thing King of Heroes." Altera said sharply

"Of course I am." Gilgamesh admitted "A Walking Apocalypse and Slayer of Gods living among them? I want to see their faces when they realize what exactly are you."

"..."

Altera and Hakuno only silent at that comment as they don't know how to reply that one. Indeed, how the Gods will react when knowing Altera's True Nature? Granted these Gods never know the entity that called White Titan but it still something that tug their curiosity

"Enough chit-chat." Zelretch said "I want to see it begin soon! Let's get to the point! Archimedes!"

"Yes."

The Scholar of Greek pull out something from his sleeve and toss it to Hakuno who caught it. The Master blinked before he look down what in his hand

"Regalia?" He exclaimed with wide eyes

"Close, but not the real one." Archimedes said "It's more like Hacking Tool than Regalia. It's almost like how Altera's system work but less powerful, it act like computer that allow you to store and take information much like Moon Cell." He explained "You need to connect it to one of Server so it can work though, however do aware that the moment you did that then your existence pretty much will be known to that World's most supernatural creature, albeit they still can't track you down."

"There also few your Mystic Code in there." Zelretch added "Can't send you with empty hand right? At least I give you back things that you own." He said withg rin "And yes, your body can be stored in there and you able to assist Altera just like when you fight on her side."

Hakuno stare at the Regalia in his palm for few seconds before he shoot grateful look to the vampire "Thank you."

"Eh, your welcome." Zelretch chuckled "It's nothing much, though I doubt you will say that after you know what shit you going to went through."

"It doesn't matter." Hakuno said firmly, making the vampire blinked "Even if you going to put me through countless obstacles and misfortune, it doesn't change the fact you return me to Altera and saving my life. I'm only temporary existence, an accident, however I have no greater wish other than staying on her side and you just grant me that." His face broke into smile "Regardless what I will face in future, I will always be grateful to you, Zelretch-san."

"Master..." Altera murmured, touched by the word and her declaration of staying with her, even after went through death and have his body shredded apart

The Kaleidoscope blinked, once, twice, then Arcueid on his side let out laugh

"Wow, it's been a while since I see you taken back like that Jii-san." Arcueid said in amused voice "Hakuno-kun, you really have unique personality eh?"

"Ha! I admit he got me back then." Zelretch chuckled while rubbing his nose "Now I see how he get your attention King of Heroes."

"Hmph, of course, do you expect any less of me you blood-sucker?" Gilgamesh sneered at him "Mongrel he is, but he is different one, even losing his Mind and Soul he still entertaining than other monkey."

Was that compliment or insult? Hakuno doesn't know but there's no harm in expressing gratitude even if it the latter seeing this man has done quite much for him "Thank you."

"Hmph." Gilgamesh offer no more words other than grunt

"Well, I will send you two to go to your new home." Zelretch said with chuckle "Make sure you make your life entertaining as much as you can, I'm looking forward to it."

Before Hakuno can reply to that comment the vampire raise his cane and point it at them, then multi-colored light engulf his whole vision

The last thing he see before everything become bright is Arcueid smiling face and wave of hand, Gilgamesh arrogant smirk, Archimedes approving smile, and Zelretch wide and annoying grin, followed by Altera calling his name

* * *

 **Well... I admit this one quite long actually despite only Prologue. Dare I says, this is the longest Prologue I ever write,**

 **Anyway, how do you all do?! A new story is come out! This is heavily inspire from Fate Extella - the Umbral Star, a game that it English version just released on steam recently. And you know what? The moment I play it I fell in love with this game! And moreover to Altera! Gaaah! She is so adorable, cute and beautiful! Her Character pretty much pique my interest!**

 **To those who doesn't know and understand, there explanation below in Altera's status and if you want to know more details you can PM me personally or open wikia and search for Saber Mars Fate Extella in Google**

 **Originally this story is supposed to have Altera and Hakuno reincarnated to D×D World similar like "Representation of Humanity" in a way instead transported like this. However I don't think it will be good idea at all, I mean, I already done that one so I try to use other concept**

 **Hopefully you all love this story. I know not much of you fan of Fate Extra and prefer Fate Stay/Night and trust me, I also like that but hey. It actually not bad story and concept, and while waiting for Heaven's Feel Movie I decide to write about Fate Extra, though it more focused to Extella**

 **And those who curious about Hakuno Alteration. Let me ask you, since when Zelretch give something that Normal? I'm pretty sure few of you know what he give to him, but I will not spoil it now, let just see it in next chapter**

 **In another news and unrelated topic, Normal Life? Yeah, Right newest chapter already reach 40% and soon will be updated. Following it is Creator among Supernatural that already 20% done**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one we will find out where Hakuno and Altera transported to and how they will start their new life! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

Master : Hakuno Kishinami

True Name : Altera or Attila the Hunt (Only in Appearance)

Alignment : Chaotic Good

Class : Saber

Height : 160cm

Weight : 48kg

Status #[ ] is the status as Sephyr#

Strength : B+ [A - EX]

Endurance : B [A - EX]

Agility : B+ [A - EX]

Mana : EX [EX]

Luck : A [?]

N. Phantasm : EX

 **#Class Skills#**

 _Magic Resistance (B)_

*Same as Heroic Attila the Hunt in Fate Grand Order*

 _Riding (A)_

*Same as Heroic Attila the Hunt in Fate Grand Order*

 _Territory Creation (EX)_

This only available when Altera wearing Regalia and sync with her Master, Hakuno Kishinami. The Regalia -after connected to "data" of the World- allow Altera to control her Anti Cell to a degree that similar like when she was on her Ship, allowing her to alter her surrounding pretty similar like Hanging Garden of Babylon that belong to Semiramis, however it purpose is not a weapon, rather is a place for living and defense.

 _Item Construction (C)_

This only available when Altera in her "Ship" or Territory. The Anti Cell in there is capable to be manipulated by Altera into anything. Simply to put, she can create foods, drinks, cloths, armor. However by any mean she can create magical objects or weapons thus it only ranked C

 **#Personal Skills#**

 _Magic Energy Absorption (EX)_

This is what make Altera's Mana EX. It is an exclusive skill of Attilaight Cell. The body of the Titan, composed of spiritron collectors, will unconditionally absorb "magical energy processed into techniques" and covert it into her own. To put it simply, Altera capable to covert anything that near her and Armor values. Techniques equate to skills, knowledge, and civilization. To an Anti Cell, there is no better form of nourishment. As long as the World or Mana still exist, Altera will never run out of Mana, and giving DxD World is in the Age of Gods, good luck trying to drain her dry

 _Natural Body (D)_

Altera can temporarily rank up her Strength. Furthermore no matter how many calories she ingest, her body shape will not change

 **#Noble Phantasm#**

 _Teardrop Photon Ray : Star of Tears, War God's Sword_

 _Type : Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress/Anti-Country. Rank : A+++_

Sword that originally belong to the Concept of "War", Altera claim it as her trophy after she defeat the "War" that would be God of War in future, be it Mars or Ares. The Sword is also prototype of Divine Construct

Originally the Sword power is one rank below, however it increased due to DxD World's influence where Mana is still fresh in air, resulting the attack become more potent, concentrated and widespread, potentially capable to destroy country or island if Altera wish to

Even without unleashing it True Name the Sword still capable to destroy part of city and shear dimension only by a single swing without much problem, a sword that can be described as embodiment of "Destruction"

 _Cell of Umbral Stars - Insatiable Organism  
_

 _Type : Anti-World. Rank : A+++_

Umbral Star, in a sense, is Star that consuming anything by producing Anti-Cells, these Cells constructed of "data" that collected from Altera surrounding. These Cell actually what remain of "data" that absorbed by Altera, their nature changed drastically into something that similar like her. It can be said that these Cell are "Destruction" in form of liquid or energy

 _White Titan - Sephyr, the Destroyer of the World_

 _Type : Anti-World/Anti-Divine. Rank : EX_

The True Form of Altera or Velber 02, Alien Titan from the Stars that living by leeching anything near her. Anything, any materials that doesn't have living soul can easily altered into Mana and absorbed by Her. In past Sephyr has destroyed 80% of the World, including Gods and any creature that tried to stand in her way. The moment Altera enter this form there big chance she will loss control and become what she originally was, Titan that Devour Anything, Slayer of Gods, Being that can be called Concept of "Destruction"

Any form of attack will only grant more power to Altera. The large firepower of greater magecraft and strategic weapons of science and technology will fuel the fire further. On the other hand, while pure magical energy - what can be called life-force itself - will also be mostly absorbed, it can still exert its regular effect. Facing against an Anti Cell, it comes down to simply "bludgeoning" it. Although this is a troublesome skill that can absorb even physical attacks boosted with Mana Burst, one thing can deal an effective blow.

But please do remember the longer she exist the more she become stronger because she consume the World more and more, strengthen and boosting herself further and every time she growth twice her original size her power increase by tenfold


	2. Arc I : 1,1

_**Arc I : Starting Life in Another World**_

 **Part I**

* * *

The first thing that he felt is headache, followed that is dizziness and nausea. It take quite amount of struggle for him to wake up and not throwing up in instant because of them

He let out groan, hand moved to his temple and started to massage it to diminish the ache that throbbing, then he opened his blearily

The first thing that come to his mind is, what happened? What make his head screaming and feels sick like this?

The answer come in instant as memory of reunion with the woman he love flashed in his mind, following it is memory of the conversation with King of Heroes, True Ancestor and Wizard of Kaleidoscope

In that instant as well all of the pain in his all is forgotten as he jerked from his position, through sheer of willpower he manage to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head and pain in his eyes due to the sudden brightness

His eyes frantically looking around, sweats broke over his body as he searching for his Servant that supposed to come with him. Where is she? Was that only a dream? All of them? Just thinking of that enough to fill his stomach with bucket of dread

That was banished immediately when his eyes fell on his Servant unconscious form who is not far from him, relief washing over him. He waste no time to approach her, stumbling a bit in his way but he keep pushing himself until he reach her

He kneel in front of her, his eyes glued to her beautiful form, her chest sunk and rose, indicating she's breathing and fine. Smile fluttered across his face as he take the sight of her sleeping face

Seeing that she is fine and with him, Hakuno started to get better look at where he is. The place was barely have light, as matter of fact the only source of light is the sunlight that came through broken window

This place look like abandoned warehouse judging by the state, while it not very dirty but it still stink and filled with dust

He can't get any information from this kind of place, he need to go out but first...

"Altera." He called the name softly, hand touching her shoulder and giving light shake "Altera, wake up."

The white haired woman stirred under his touch, her eyes slowly opened, dazed and unfocused, but only for moment as they gone in instant and she shoot up from her position

"Master..." She called him, voice filled with shock

"Yes Altera?" Why she reacting like that? Does-

His thought being cut as the Servant flung herself at him and pull him in hug

"Altera?"

"...s not a dream..."

He heard her voice, barely. It was weak, only a whisper but he still able to heard it

Not a dream...

Ah, so it was like that. He understand. It was not just him who afraid but she as well. Afraid that what just happened to them is only a dream, that the miracle that just blessed to them is a fake hope

"I'm here now." He murmured back as he welcome her hug "And you're here as well. I'm glad Altera, I'm glad." He whispered, tighten his embrace to her

"Master... My Master..."

Her voice is like a song of Angel in his ears, serene, calming, beautiful and soothing

They didn't move or utter anymore words for few minutes, there's no need for that as matter of fact. Both of them perfectly comfortable and happy just by basking in each other presence.

Eventually it was broken by sound of 'clang' from one of metals near then and in instant they went alert

"Master, stay behind me." Altera said as she already stood in protective manner, Photon Ray gripped in her right hand

Hakuno didn't say anything but stood closer to him, he is not front line fighter, he is Master and he's the one who support her. His eyes quickly tracking where the sounds come from and he found it, the source is...

"Hmm? A mouse?" Altera sounded irritated as she lower her sword, however Hakuno know should anything appear she will be ready

"It seems so." Hakuno said as he looked at the small animal that scurrying before sighing

The white haired woman glared at the pest, to disturb her moment with her Master. Eventually she sighed, while that was bad thing but it also good at same time, she was very tempted to stay silence and keep hugging her Master

Not like it was bad thing but now she recall her memory, wasn't they transported to another World? Which mean...

"Master, where are we now?" She asked

"Some kind of abandoned warehouse." He answered "Zelretch-san transport us, but he never told us the specific description."

"Then shall we go out and look for information?"

"Yes." He nodded, that was the best action for now, information is something that absolute and necessary. Both of them started to walk to the door direction and they about to reach the doorknob when he froze

"Master?" Altera called, noticing his sudden change of demeanor

Hakuno slowly tilt his head to her, his eyes then drifted to her body, more specifically to her outfit that consist white piece of underwear and veil

"We need to change your outfit." He said in firm voice

There's no way he going to let Altera come out with that kind of outfit, not in front of people. He might be doesn't have much of his memory but common sense is something that never erased from him

When fighting? Sure why not, it could be distracting and the light material will make Altera able to move with easy. But in normal life? No way!

"Why?" Altera asked "Did you find this outfit unsatisfactory?"

"No, no, it just..." Hakuno shake his head "That kind of outfit is a bit open and inappropriate in front of normal people."

Altera look down at herself for a moment, studying her outfit before she look up "It's fine, I don't particularly care."

"People going to talk and thinking bad about you."

"I don't care about that."

"What? Why?"

"Because their opinion doesn't matter." Altera answered with straight face and uncaring voice "What matters to me is yours Master."

Hakuno feel swell inside his chest, truly touched by Altera word. She is practically prioritize him over the World and other, she really dedicated to her isn't she?

But still...

"Well... But I don't like it." He muttered "I mean..." Small pink hue adorning his cheeks "I... I don't want the other to see you like that."

"... Ah." Altera feel her face become warm after hearing that words "So you want me wearing this kind of outfiit in only front of you and not other." She said in low voice and rubbing her upper arm in shy manner

'That was not what I mean.' She missing the entire point but she not wrong actually "Yeah." He replied with slight blush

There sharp intake of breath from Altera, then she turned away from him, her red face intensified, for some reason she feels quite hard to meet his face after that statement "W-Well... If that was how you feel then."

The outfit that Altera's wore suddenly started to glimmer with light, then the brightness spread to her whole body, forcing Hakuno to close his eyes

When he reopen them, Altera no longer clad in her veil and revealing outfit, they replaced by outfit that belong to nurse

"How is this Master?" Altera asked

It was Hakuno's face that become redder this time. The memory of Altera in that outfit checking his whole body. Dear Gods, just remembering that part enough to make him wish to dig hole and bury himself! Especially the urine testing part!

'Wawawawa! Don't go there! Don't go there!' He thought as he banish the memory quickly

"Master, your face is red." Altera called "Are you okay?" She asked with worry evident in her voice, oblivious it was her who caused the event

"I-I'm fine!" He stuttered "I-I think it better if you change that outfit."

"You don't like it?" She sounded disappointed when asking that

"No! No! I like it! A lot! I mean!" He coughed, trying to stop blurted thing and embarrass himself further. Seriously, hormone restraint yourself "I mean, it's better if you dress in normal outfit like... NPC! Yes, like them!"

"You like this outfit?" Altera asked, obviously happy at that and seems missing the last statement

"Y-Yeah but..."

"You only want me to be seen by you." Altera face flushed slightly and Hakuno blush also intensified "I understand." She nodded with straight face, her blush gone "Let me change once again."

Another bright light appear and forcing Hakuno to close his eyes again, and when he reopen them Altera already clad in different outfit

She clad in black leather jacket that topping white t-shirt with "Good or Bad" words inscribed in there, she also wore short black jeans that reach her upper thigh. She also wear black knee high boots with red stocking that cover her thighs. There headset on top of her head and her hair tied just like when she wearing the nurse outfit

'Gods, even when she wearing normal outfit she still beautiful.' Hakuno thought in dreamy manner as he stare at Altera

"How about this Master?" She asked "Is this meet your satisfactory?"

"Uhh, yes, yes." Hakuno nodded "That's look good on you." He said with smile

Altera nodded back, seems happy that her outfit acceptable in her Master's eyes "Then shall we depart?"

Hakuno about to nod but paused, briefly he take glance at his own outfit and find that it also kind of unique in eyes of people.

"Altera can you change my outfit as well?"

"I'm afraid I can't Master." Altera said with frown "I can change mine because they're part of me but yours are different."

Well... That actually a bit disappointing but... His outfit actually not that strange, it was plain white tunic robe with green outline, it almost like outfit that some Pope or priest uses

He guess that would be fine, at least it will be less attracting than Altera's nurse or battle outfit

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to know where they are

When they go out from that warehouse they found out that they were in city like they expected, quite big one frankly

They are in Japan, Nerima to be precise and the date was 7 May 2017

Hakuno himself didn't remember just how advanced his own World or the precise date when the Holy Grail started, however what he know is his World condition is obviously worse than this one

According to Altera when they talked during his time as her prisoner, Earth is clearly not in best condition. The Magecraft was close to lost, the Planet itself was dying and already predicted to come to end in few decades, and it state was anything but peaceful

Not to mention there also cold war that ready to explode anytime between Harwey family and the so labeled "terrorist" group

Very different from this World, not just mana in here as fresh as new -to the point he can taste it just by breathing- but this World also very peaceful. True conflict still exist in here and there but it is not to the point where nuclear ready to be unleashed to each other anytime

"Master."

Altera's call promptly broke Hakuno from his stupor as he blinked once before shift his gaze up

His brown eyes meet Altera's ruby who have hint of concern in there

"You look so deep in thought, Master." She said "Are you okay?"

Hakuno stare at his Servant for few seconds before giving her smile "I'm fine Altera." He answered "I just thinking how things will be from now on."

Right now they were in park that located in Nerima, Hikarigaoka Park to be precise

After they manage to find out the date and where they are, they take some unused newspaper and goes to park nearby so they can sit and talk about the information they just got and organize them

Of course Altera said it has no relation with her wish to look around and playing in there, none at all, that place only happened to be the nearest and also seems good enough to make a plan

Hakuno know the truth though, judging by how Altera's rubbing the tree around and touching the earth with curious and giddy eyes -which draw attention from people, particularly male seeing Altera is foreigner that beautiful beyond words and need him to stand close to her to usher them away so they got the message- it was clear the white haired woman main reason to come here is to see how the real park is instead of dreaming about it like how when she was Heroic Spirit Altera

Speaking about Heroic Spirit Altera right now she is acting more like her titan self, true her stoic face and monotone voice still there but her behavior and act is kinda the opposite, which is quite strange in Hakuno's mind as he not accustomed to see Heroic Spirit Altera act like that

Perhaps it has to do with how Zelretch mention they merge the Heroic Spirit and her Titan self but it doesn't matter, for him, Titan Altera and Heroic Spirit Altera is always the same person no matter what

"You look so serious about it Master." Altera commented and she took a seat on his side "I know that we have uncertain future but it's unlike you to so delved into them like this."

That was true, by any mean Hakuno is not someone who often worried about how things should be done. He aware that he is sometime can be quite lacking in awareness, but that doesn't make him to be a fool. It just he always able to find something -even if it small and unnoticed- around him and enjoy them to the fullest

For him to close himself and making expression like now, it is not uncommon actually but it is rare to be precise

This World is peaceful, there no conflict or any sign that war will come out soon, there also no some kind of alien that will arrive and started to destroy anything, so logically he shouldn't be so worried

Or at least that how this World looks like from outside

 _"The mana in this World is raw. There many mixture of mana essence in atmosphere, and each of them is different in nature."_

That was what Altera said to him moment ago

And that words remind him this World is not just different in normal perspective but also in supernatural one. Zelretch has said that the Age of Gods was not ended in here but rather keep going, which mean there would be creatures from legend and myth lurking around among people, something that can be tell just by how mana in this World is as fresh as air

Which mean there must be some kind of moonlit World or hidden World in here. The peace they see is only surface, who know what lurking deep beneath it. And giving how... Destructive so far the supernatural creature he knew from his own World, he sure it not all flower and butterfly in here

As matter of fact if the Age of Gods keep continuing that mean the existence of legendary Heroes will be keep going as well, meaning people that can be considered as powerful as Servant or Program in Moon Cell also exist and Hakuno has no illusion all of them is peaceful in nature

He not naïve enough to trust everything is fine. True he have optimistic view but he also never forget or oblivious to reality

And if Gods is as powerful as they rumored, as dangerous and can be petty as how legend describe them then... A push to wrong button can destroy this World peace and turn it into full war anytime

Yeah, he did not looking forward to that

Altera is powerful and he doubt she can be beaten easily even if she fighting Gods, she defeated Cú Chulainn the Son of Light, Berserker Lu Bu Feng Xian who stand against hundreds of army by himself, Alexander the Great and his army that has conquer the World, Gawain the White Knight of the Round or the Knight of the Sun, and Karna Son of Sun Deity that close to the level of Sun God himself without much problem after all

And she also fight toe on toe against Gilgamesh the King of Heroes who own countless Noble Phantasm that able to slay Gods and also break the Rule that Moon Cell created

By any mean, Altera is the strongest Servant without doubt, bested only by Gilgamesh perhaps. Saber and Caster themselves only able to fight her in equal ground thanks to Regalia power, and even so she still manage to push them to the corner when they tag team her

But she still can be beaten

Saber proof this through trickery as she manage to ambush Altera and allow herself to incapable to move for a moment, enough for her to manifest her Noble Phantasm and had she decide to strike there Hakuno sure that Altera will suffer tremendous damage

Gilgamesh who uses Noble Phantasm that inflict poisons and curse to her, had Hakuno wasn't there to help her, Altera possibly would fall against him

And it bring fear to him... Fear that if she lose, she would be taken away from him, again. He doesn't want that to happen, he just got her back after all, he doesn't want to be separated from her again

Their enemies could be Gods after all, being that surpass Heroic Spirit

He feel warm on his hand and it broke him from his inner conflict once again, he notice Altera's hand grasping his, their fingers twine together

"Master, you not need to fear about me." She reassured softly, she appear to be able to see what in his mind "I will be fine, you know how strong I am, moreover it should be me who worry about you, you're my Master after all." She said "We are not in Grail War or Moon Cell, enemies could target you instead of me."

"I can merge with you like usual when the battle come." He replied, Zelretch had said that he could enter the copy of Regalia like when he was in Moon Cell

"True." Altera nodded "But it doesn't change the fact they still can do that, what if they were ambushing us?"

She also have a point in there. Another problem that need to be thinking

"Master, what I mean to say is, I know you're worried but I think you are taking this too far." Altera said "It's good to be wary and all but it also unhealthy. Our future is without doubt uncertain but again what future is absolute? Things always can change, like what you did to me." She smiled beautifully to him "Nothing is set in motion, everything can change, you taught and show me that. So instead of worrying about future perhaps it will be the best if we focused on what we have."

... She is right, she is absolutely right. His paranoia is not baseless and without reason, however delving into them too much will do nothing but add burden to his mind and also leave him frustrated

"I understand what you say." Hakuno smiled back to her "Thank you Altera."

Altera cheeks colored slightly at the compliment and she turn her face away, averting her Master gaze. For some reason ever since she confessed her feeling to him she found it become quite hard to look at him in eyes or face

Not like she doesn't want to, it just... It feels strange and quite good, almost in addictive way, she afraid if she stare too much she will be thought as strange that's why she hold herself back

"You're welcome Master." She said demurely

Hakuno resist to grin at the sight. Altera is always cute when flustered like this, there reason why he like to tease her after all

'Alright focus to the present Hakuno. You can admire her more later right now...' There is one thing that very important now and he tempted to bash his head to not think about it until now and instead thinking way too far to the future

"Where we will sleep tonight?" He asked aloud

That was the most important thing now. Where they going to sleep tonight? Not just they don't have place or shelter to be used but right now they flat out broke, without money and identity papers or such thing, they basically stranger to this World, a ghost one might say.

Altera hearing that also realize their current predicament and started to help him thinking the solution "We don't have identity and everything... This could be problematic." She murmured, her eyes then drifted to the ring in Hakuno's hand "Master, can I borrow that Regalia?"

"This?" He glanced at the ring in his finger "Sure." He remove it easily and give questioning look to her "Should I put it in you like original or..."

"I believe you should put it in me like the first time, yes."

Hakuno nodded, he took Altera's offered hand and then put the ring into her finger. This bring small smile to his face as he remember the first and second time he put the Regalia on her hand, the first was kinda forced but the second was sweet and beautiful moment in his mind

"There."

He look up to Altera after finished and he granted by surprising sight. The White Titan cheeks was red and her face showing complicated expression

"Altera? What's wrong?"

"... Nothing... Nothing Master." She answered with short pause between her words "It just... It felt different this time for some reason." She murmured

Different? What is the different?

"*ehem* I will started to access the Regalia." She coughed and regain her composure "Give me some time Master."

"Is it good thing to do that here?" He whispered while glancing at their surrounding, they were in public place after all

"Don't worry, nothing visible will happen." She reassured, she stare at the ring before placing her hand to her lap "Now..." She close her eyes and bow her head down, she take one deep breath and begin to concentrate "Proceeding Anatomy Constitution Reconstruction... Complete. Connecting with the Regalia... Complete. Establishing Connection... Complete. Securing Connection... Complete. Anti Theft Program Installation... Complete."

Her voice was complete flat and toneless, it could be barely heard and Hakuno only did because he is close to her. The White Titan remain motionless for almost ten seconds before her eyes slowly reopened, satisfied gleam exist in there

"As I thought. This Regalia is really like one that Moon Cell have, except it doesn't have archive and source." Altera said aloud "Moreover this Regalia actually very close to my original program, it have mine or Umbral Star hacking ability and data." She stare at the ring with new light "Archimedes and that Wizard of Kaleidoscope really has outdone themselves." She murmured in astonishing voice

"Explanation please?" Hakuno asked

"This Regalia is actually like version of mine. It can be said as my ship to be honest except it can't move around and smaller. It has the ability of my program hacking and connected to us in a way."

"Me too?" Hakuno blinked

"Of course, I need your permission to use this, and it has to be you. There your Spiritron in here and it need voice confirmation from you as well. That is why you will be able to stored inside this Regalia, it can be said that this is copy of Regalia but the source power is my program instead of Moon Cell."

"That's amazing." Hakuno said, voice also filled with awe. If what he thinking is true then this ring basically answer for all their current problem now!

Altera smiled at his response. Truthfully this is quite piece of work actually. While it can't work and not as good as Regalia's Moon Cell but it still something else. It only a copy but it close to the original and it also need more power to function properly

But still... There's something strange she sense moment ago... When she connected to the spiritron of her Master that reside inside the Regalia

'Master Spiritron... I know that Master is only a body and doesn't have Soul or Mind so he should be unstable existence, Zelretch said he has fix that but...'

Truthfully even she with all her power can stabilize or fix her Master condition. It was inevitable end for him to disappear without Soul and Mind. While the latter is replacaeble but the former is not. Soul is unique in their own way, it is not something that can be replicated easily

But now... Not just he have his own Soul but these spiritron... They were absurdly similar to her Master to the point they bonded together and what very shocking is instead the Body consumed by Soul and Mind, the former slowly ate the last two. Which is practically very shocking and impossible seeing the Soul and Mind are two part, they should be the one who overwhelm the Body and yet...

Not just the Body was so compatible with the new Soul and Mind but it also manage to be the one that become main pillar and overwhelming them. How that vampire do it?

Just what that man has done to her Master?

FUUU!

The white haired woman hold the urge to squeak when she suddenly feel something blowing to her ear directly. Face red, she spun and turn to see her Master look at her with smile

"M-Master! What are you doing?!" She hissed

"You were spacing out." Hakuno said "I call you but you not listen so I decide to do that."

Altera shoot glare to him, face adorned with frown -albeit it more look like pout somehow "You shouldn't do that. What if I react in wrong way?" He did that too in past, and she was in her main body, what if she accidentally hit him? That would be a mess

"Well, I won't do it if you were in your main body but since you're smaller now." Hakuno shrugged "It's fine right?"

Altera give another glare to him but it seems serve only to amuse him. The white haired woman shake her head with sigh, her Master can be such bully sometime

Still... Should she tell him about this? Perhaps she should but it better not now. They have enough things to deal, maybe when they have chance to relax and everything solved, she don't want to trouble him further

"Anyway, I can use the Regalia to hack the internet, after that it would be easy to create new identity for us." She whispered, making sure no one hear it "All I need to do is connecting this to one of computer that connected to internet and we can do anything."

Hakuno nodded with satisfied look, he open his mouth to give his agreement but paused when his ears caught something amiss

"What you mean by do anything?" He asked, the way Altera said it... It kind of unnerving

"Hm? We can take control the internet wholly with this, accessing satellite or such thing is not impossible. As matter of fact with good preparation I'm sure I can take over each country weapons or forbidden archive." She said with straight smile and nonchalant voice

...

...

...

"... On second thought, maybe we shouldn't use it now." Hakuno said after brief silence

"What?" Altera blinked "Why Master?"

"Because if we do that we might as well taking over this World." He answered dully "If we can control everything like you said, then it is something that shouldn't use so easily."

"But right now we need money, shelter, and information."

"Those can be gathered through normal way without using Regalia." Hakuno said "Remember what Archimedes said? The moment we hack the Server then the other pantheon in this World will aware of our presence."

That was true as well, hmm it might be troubling if that happen. While part of Altera doesn't care and simply going to destroy whatever that try to stand in her way but she doesn't want that, she was done with that kind of living. Now she have another opportunity, another life, a second chance, she won't waste it by carving the same path and leaving another destruction

"Beside, let just say we take over the "internet" and pretty much controlling this World system, data, or such thing. Don't you think the moonlit World don't have same thing? I'm sure right now they also have something that capable to control the World cyberspace or at least manipulating it to a degree. How do you think these people unaware of supernatural existence despite the Age of Gods still continue?"

Altera fell silence at the question. Her Master once again is right. There must be many faction that controlling cyberspace from behind the shadow until now their existence still not known to the World. If they make such thoughtless move it will attract the wrong attention

"I see... I understand your reasoning Master."

She can see the logic behind it. As expected of him, his Master is always like that. It's not like he is genius or what, no, what make him special is he can see the bigger picture of something quite easy

He is someone that always change and offensive in some way, capable to adapt and accepting things without much problem after understand the one he face.

"So what should we do Master?" She asked

Hakuno about to answer that question when he notice that few people that walk pass them staring and whispering, few things got caught by his ears

"She call him Master, is she some kind of maid or what?"

"Is that boy force her to call him that? Youngster these day."

... Right, that was need to be fixed as well. He never give any thought about Altera call him Master actually since that was what most Servant call them and it's not secret as well. However now they live in place that normal and have no knowledge about such thing, it going to be considered strange

"New rule Altera, from now on call me Hakuno." He said

Altera blinked "What?"

"Don't call me Master anymore, at least not in public." He whispered the last part "Call me by my name, Hakuno."

"I can't do that, Master you're my Master, to call you by name is..."

"Your class is Saber but I call you Altera."

"That's different thing, you're allowed since your my Master but-"

"Please Altera?"

"... Fine." Altera sounded disappointed at the idea of stop calling him Master "H-Ha..." She paused and clear her throat, for unknown reason it kinda embarrassing to call him with his name "Hakuno." She said, cheeks colored slightly

The smile she got make the color brightened and she forced to turned her face from him again

"Well then..." Hakuno meanwhile oblivious to that and started to rub his chin "How do we solve this matter..."

They need money and shelter first, identity can be handled later since it's not that urgent

"Let's just go walk around the city, maybe we can find some place that offering side job and paying per hour."

Hopefully if they found one they manage to get enough money, sun will be set soon after all

* * *

About thirty minutes later

"Altera..." Hakuno called as he stared at Altera who counting the money on her hand, his eyes briefly wandering to the six men who unconscious and sprawling in ground "I think you might overdone it."

The white haired woman paused in counting the money in her hand, her eyes also fell to the group before returned to her Master "It just fair punishment Master, they tried to robbed us."

'And they got robbed instead.' Hakuno sweatdropped as he stare at the unconscious people

It was only ten minutes ago that Altera told him there people following them, and after checking them they manage to tell that they simply normal Human. At first they tried to get them loss however they seems persistent and so they decide to confront them

When they manage to go to area with less people they started to surround them and tried to rob them

The result is should be more than obvious

"Well I can't say they don't deserve it though." Hakuno muttered as his gaze fell to one particular thug, the man had make pervert comment about Altera and leering at her, his intention was as clear as day and remembering that is enough to make him feel angry again

He give kick him in the stomach to calm his anger

"Master?"

"It's nothing." Hakuno said nonchalantly "And call me Hakuno, Altera."

"We currently not in public." Altera pointed

They still do but... He sighed and massage his temple "So how much we got?"

"8145 yen I believe." Altera face broke into small smirk "We are in luck Master, this amount of money will be more than enough to feed us for today, we also can rent place for tonight."

While they won't live in big place but that amount of money is enough for them sleep in one day. As matter of fact maybe they can get cheap one and make it into two night if they get the right place

"Let's go find some place where we can stay, we can ask people to help us too."

There's no need to be afraid of getting ambushed or robbed by normal people, these thugs already prime example of that and even if they did it mean more money for them after they done looting their wallet

Not like Hakuno approve this act but since it was criminal who probably already robbed many people before them then it's fine. Not to mention judging from one of thugs that make pervert comment and leering at Altera, there big chance he was rapist as well, looting them seems too light compared to what they had done in past as matter of fact

It was only ten minutes after they get out from the alley and started to return to the crowded area, that something suddenly alert Altera's sense. The White Titan eyes widened in small margin and her posture momentarily stiffened

This got caught by Hakuno who walking on her side and he tilt his head to her "Altera?"

"Mas-Hakuno, something coming to our direction." Altera warned, she start to pull herself closer to her Master in protective manner

"Something?"

"I don't know what it is since I have yet to collect 'data' sample of this World but whatever it is, it can be said "Servant" level dangerous." Altera spoke grimly "Stay close to me."

Sensing the seriousness in her voice Hakuno not bother to arguing as he grab her hand and intertwine their fingers together

"M-Master?" Altera called in surprise, her face colored slightly

"I will be ready anytime." Hakuno muttered

The White Titan blinked, her face returned to normal as she stare at Hakuno, then small smile crossed to her face and she nodded

'Together.' She thought fondly "Should we bait them to alley?"

"No, don't make any suspicious move. We will see what they want first, if they follow us then we will led them but if not..."

"Understood."

Both of them fell silence after that and continue their journey. Altera can sense that they got closer to whatever the entity that waiting for them

"There." Altera whispered, her red eyes fell to certain direction "That man is the source."

Hakuno tilted his gaze to the source. It was a man, handsome one, with blond hair, he was garbed in priest outfit with necklace dangling around his neck. He appear to be talking with people while showing some paper to them

'He looks pretty normal.' Hakuno thought. Then again, the Nameless Archer that fought them also look pretty normal, until he started to rain swords toward him and Altera, and all of them almost on par with Noble Phantasm and few even one

Seriously it almost like facing weaker version of Gilgamesh, except that guy more often fighting close and not solely depended to his swords. Opposite of Gilgamesh who depend on his swords and rarely fighting close

"What should we do?"

"Just walk pass him. We will see what his intention." If this man approach them he might have hidden agenda then if not, he probably only confirming something or unaware about them

As they walk in silence, the blond man seems finished with his conversation, he look disappointed judging by how he sighing and scratching his head in frustration

Then his eyes fell on them and he approach them

"Excuse me." He called, his accent slight strange, obviously he not from Japan but can talk the language at least

"Yes?" Hakuno the one who answered while Altera observing the man with sharp eyes

"Do you know where this restaurant is?" He asked as he rise paper he hold, revealing it was brochure of restaurant

Hakuno blinked, then he take second look to the paper "I'm sorry I don't know where this place is."

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath "Have been searching for hour but not even a single clue. I know this place is not famous but this is ridiculous."

"You're foreigner aren't you?" Hakuno asked

The blond eyebrow quirked slightly "Yeah." He said "What about it? Aren't you too?" He asked back in nonchalant voice "Your girlfriend I mean." He added as he glanced at Altera while giving polite smile

The tan skinned girl face colored slightly but her expression remain stoic somehow

"I want to ask do you know where inn or hotel that cheap? We could use some place to live now and..." Hakuno paused briefly "We just got robbed and we loss most of our money and identity card."

"Really?" The blond blinked, appear to be taken back "That was some bad luck you have."

"You can say so." Hakuno sighed

"Well... I don't know cheap place to stay around here but if you want you can stay at Church near here." The blond pull out some paper from his sleeve, there address written in there "Here is the address, the Church have plenty of room actually, you can stay for two or three days if you want to."

Hakuno took the paper from him, his eyes narrowed slightly before focusing his gaze back to the man "You sure we can stay there? I mean, wouldn't it be burdening?"

"Hey the Church is place for loss lambs." The blond laughed in kind manner "You can stay there for few days as long as you helping to clean that place up." He informed "Oh, and here." He remove the cross he wore and give it to Hakuno "Bring this with you and if someone asking you, you can show this and the paper to them then say that Dulio let you in."

Hakuno tilt his head as hold the cross "Dulio? That's your name Father?"

"Ehh, I'm not a Priest, more like believer and employee, no need to call me father." Dulio waved his hand with grin "But yes, my name is Dulio, Dulio Gesualdo. What yours young man?"

"Hakuno Kishinami." He introduce himself, before giving nudge to Altera, making the girl broke her gaze from Dulio and then he give look to her

"Call me Altera." Altera said in monotone

"Right, Altera-san and Kishinami-san." Dulio spoke with cheerful voice "Well, I gotta go now, I have to look for this restaurant. See you again later in Church."

With that the handsome blond flash them benevolent smile before walk away, leaving Hakuno and Altera who keeping eye on his back

"Are you sure it is wise act Master?" Altera asked when Dulio out from their sight

"It could be a trap... But right now we don't have much choice, our money is limited after all and we don't have identity card or paper that can be used to register for a job." Hakuno answered, to be honest he is surprised that he got offered like this by the man

He knew it was risky to ask him for this, for all he knew he can be lured to trap. However at same time they also need to take step so they can get out from their current predicament, this man is obviously belong to supernatural World and if he decide to attack them later then they can capture and interrogate him for information

But if he is genuine, not trying to pry and willing to help then that was good, they won't get anything but at least right now they could know place where to live

All in all it was win-win situation for them

When he explain this to her Altera reply him with smile

"I see, that wasn't bad plan Master." Altera said, it actually not the best but that plan is depended to luck rather than anything else. Something that her Master usually do, he always optimism like that "Your faith on me won't be misplaced. If that man become an enemy I will bring him down."

That's right, even if that man ambush them Hakuno sure it will end similar like those thugs that tried to rob them. Altera by any mean is not weakling after all, she is slayer of Gods, and her Heroic Spirit has been called King of Destruction because some reason

"You said you sense something dangerous. Do you manage to know it more now that we got close to him?" He asked, even if Altera strong it doesn't mean they still shouldn't be careful

"He is Human." Altera answered "That was without doubt, however he have something with him." The white haired woman put thoughtful expression "I can't get the details read but I believe he have something that similar like Noble Phantasm."

"Something like Noble Phantasm?"

"Yes, and from what I can tell, his Noble Phantasm is strong enough to be compared Top Servants level Noble Phantasm."

Well... If that was not ominous he didn't know what else to say

Top Servants is a being that considered to be Heroes among Heroes, those who surpassing other Servants in a sense, powerful enough to fight against multiple Servant at once and come out as victorious. Alexander the Great is example of this, Servant who possess army of his own, many of them can be considered Servants and few even surpassing him. Karna who is practically close to invincible and only manage to be killed because he was tricked and lost his armor, which he gain back after becoming Servant

Still...

"Does Human even able to use Noble Phantasm?" Hakuno murmured

"I believe he did." Altera responded "This is Age of Gods Master, even if Zelretch said Gods not meddling with Human as much as they did in past but it doesn't change the fact Human in this age is stronger than our original World." She explained "I know you not remember but there few Masters that can be considered special in your Grail War, such as Rin Tohsaka and Leonardo B. Harway. They can be said special among Wizard but if you compare them to that man before? They only mediocre at best."

That not reassuring or boost his confident, not at all

If he have his memory and experience from his own Holy Grail War then perhaps he can be more confident and have some idea what should he do in this situation. And while the name of Rin Tohsaka and Leonardo B. Harway did not ring any bell in his head but for some reason there something deep inside him that told him they were special Wizard, talented more than him

But still...

"We will be okay." He said, voice firm and strong

The white haired woman give look to her Master for few seconds before she smiled "Of course we will." Altera agreed "We will be okay, as long as we fight together."

Together they has defeat Altera's Mainframe, the White Titan. That was by any mean not a small feat, even if the White Titan still holding back and also still not at her fullpower but it will take immense effort that close to miracle to beat her

They won't be intimidated by someone so easily, not after what they had face

"So shall we go to church now?" Altera asked

"No." Hakuno shook his head "True the sun already start to set but that also remind me, we haven't eat yet do we?"

"Hmm that is true." Altera hummed "So you hungry? Well we should find food for you then. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm fine with anything, rather what do you want to eat Altera?"

"I don't need to eat." Altera answered while shaking her head "I can maintain myself simply just by absorbing the mana around us." Her body is actually more like her Titan form rather than Servant, the only difference is she is smaller now, she not even close to Human despite how she look like one

"That won't do." Hakuno frowned "You still have to eat Altera."

"It will waste the money we have."

"Then I won't eat too." He said "When we were together in past you always made food for me and watching me eat, you said you can't eat due to your size but now you can right? I want to eat with you."

Altera about to give more reasoning but she paused when hear the last part "You want to eat with me?"

"Yes." Hakuno nodded, smiling slightly "You never taste food right? Then this will be great opportunity for you as well. Let's eat together."

"I... I..." Altera feel her heart beat faster for some reason, she check her system in instant and found nothing actually strange with her. Is this what they called "Love"? True that she has admit it to him and she also has search about "Love" through the data she gather but... To think the effect is this strong "Very well, if you say so, then I shall eat with you."

"Great." Hakuno beamed at her and give firm grip to her hand once "Let's go then."

"Y-Yes."

The White Titan reply his smile with hers, small and soft, but it still so beautiful in his opinion

As they walk side by side while holding hand, every worry and concern he have banished from his mind. Yes, just like this. Enjoying his time with her and make her happy. This is enough for him. There's no need to make things complicated, sometime you can enjoy the smallest thing to the fullest

And Hakuno intent to do that to his content

* * *

 **And done. Well, I surprised that there quite a lot who give follow and favorite to this story. Seeing many Nasuverse fan actually focused to Shirou and Gudao -just recently- rather than Hakuno who is not too popular since Fate Extra/CCC is never translated to English *damn the World for this on***

 **Perhaps it because Fate Extella quite booming recently so the fan started to paying attention to Hakuno back for now. Though I'm sure it will diminished when Heaven Feel's come out**

 **Then again Fate Extra Film also about to started! Yay for that, though the protagonist is female Hakuno but... Meh. Female Hakuno is cute too, hehehe, I like her more than Rin as matter of fact XD**

 **Anyway, let's get to the point and start to discuss this chapter!**

 **Which filled with fluff and sweet moment rather than action. Yeah, sorry for that, I'm not regretting writing these moment, I apologizing if it a bit lacking. I mean, I'm not that good with fluff and romantic moment in first place so I try my best in here**

 **This is necessary to be displayed to show the character growth of Hakuno and Altera. I mean, come on, both of them is fighting for survival, they actually have no purpose other than that and wanting peace. Unlike Shirou and Saber who want to be Hero of Justice and who have to save her Kingndom, Hakuno and Altera fight because they have to, if they could, they rather not fighting and live in peace**

 **That was what they want in very first place. As matter of fact, that was what Hakuno Kishinami want from Fate Extra to Extella. Never once he fight because he want to but it for the sake of having good life. For survive through the battle and enjoy peace. He never want to become Ruler of the World or bring peace to everyone, it was all for his own**

 **True he is not jackass and won't even hesitate to help but in first place he fight for his own self. That is why he is very compatible with Red Saber Nero and Blue Caster Tamamo. Both of them actually selfish in a way, wanting to fulfill their own desire, and they love Hakuno because he understand them, because he is similar like them in a way**

 **Same thing also goes to Altera. She doesn't want Destruction, doesn't want to become Sephyr. As matter of fact her dream is to walk in greenland and feeling the grass for God's sake, that simple and mundane thing, never complicated**

 **Speaking about Altera, you may notice she is a bit OOC in her Heroic Spirit form. Well that was caused by the merge actually. She is cold and stoic Heroic Spirit Altera but at same time she also our cute and adorable the shy Titan, and now those two merge together it kinda confuse her**

 **Poor Altera, hopefully you will get better XD**

 **And there matter of Hakuno as well. I already give clue in here what Zelretch actually has done to him, I'm sure many of you will get the clue in instant, it was a bit obvious how I phrase it as matter of fact. I still won't said it aloud of course, just wait when the explanation come in story**

 **Aaand we meet very unexpected person, Dulio Gesualdo. Yes, it is the same Dulio, the one we all know and they bumped on him. Wow, talk about some Luck. I have no comment about his appearance in here since it can spoil things. Those who also want to know is this before canon or not will be answered in story so not need to worry about that**

 **Anyway, I guess this is it for now, I have nothing to say. I hope you love this chapter! Next one we will see further conversation between Altera and Hakuno, and there Dulio as well! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Arc I :1,2

**_Arc I : Starting Life in Another World_**

 **Part. II**

* * *

 _The sky burns_

 _Houses collapse into ruin_

 _People fall to the ground_

 _Roads come to an end_

 _The conflict started here. With this, the World that was will be restored_

 _It is here that he alone had survived_

 _Don't remember( **Never Forget** ). Oblivion is salvation and sin. Never forget_

 _He was born from perdition_

 _This must be a nightmare. This had to be somewhere; it could be anywhere. These events that occurred in the true memories of childhood_

 _A torrent of blood flows, and a voice resonating with bitter resentment can be heard_

 _Lives fade away without a thought. Friends, family, strangers: all gone. Soldiers with guns, families trying to hold together_

 _A grotesque struggle to the last, until a gentle peace descends as death comes to claim them_

 _He could not accept all he have seen. The question of "why?" never left him. Even with the divide between conflict and catastrophe, why did such a tragedy occur?_

 _No, more importantly, why has this World been turned into a hell on Earth?_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _A gentle rain begins to fall. All things once living fade away, leaving only one behind_

 _Amids the helplessness and despair, their soul's last feelings are of rage and regret_

 _The rains wets their cheeks as their eyes close one last time, dying forgotten and alone_

 ** _(Don't forget me. Don't forget me. Remember me. I don't want to be forgotten. Remember me.)_**

 _Seeing this, he struggle to rise from the depths of death. He will not accept what he have been shown_

 _If he can live again, if only he can walk again, he will definitely..._

 _But there are no second chances. And before long, the rain has cleansed the scorched earth_

* * *

Hakuno scratch his chin as he mulling over their current living condition

Truthfully it can't be said bad, seeing they now have place to live -even only temporary and it wasn't extraordinary too- and the one who manage this place also kind and accepting them with smile

However it also can't be said good, seeing they still did not manage to get job that reassuring and with good income. Truthfully the money they uses is more than they got. It because their side jobs is not much, without identity paper they can't get a proper side jobs or even the real one. So they have to take side jobs that was not profitable

Such as cleaning and weeding garden under the house's owner supervision directly, and the payment is also nothing much truthfully

They try to be as economical as possible. Eating only plain rice, egg and few pickles, or some foods that on sale, as long as they cheap, clean -to a degree- and healthy they going to bough it

Thankfully father Toma is kind enough to lend them the kitchen and dish to be used, so they not need to pay everything much. He even willing to share rice and water with them

What a kind man he is, as expected from Priest

Then there is still matter of fact that when Dulio come back in night he always bring food with him, and not your normal food but one that expensive and delicious

But unfortunately they still not enough

'We've been in the Church for two days, we still have around five thousand yen but...' The income is still not good, not at all. They can live for a week with their current condition by eating egg, tomato and lettuce, probably more but...

He don't want to live in this kind of situation

Seriously, he's not one who found fond in living poor. To be precise, he don't want to let Altera living in style like this. She want to enjoy the World to her content and this is not something that she deserve

Not to mention burdening father Toma and Dulio like this is also uncomfortable

"Ah, you're early again Kishinami-kun."

Hakuno broken from his stupor when his name called. He turned and see man in his late forties, garbed in priest outfit, having short black hair that have streak of gray -a sign of aging- enter the dining room

"Father Toma." He greeted "Morning."

"Morning to you too." Toma greeted back "I didn't see Altera-chan, she still sleeping?"

Hakuno lips twitched briefly when his lover mentioned. To be honest, among all things, what Altera never expected is sleeping

When she was Titan fully, her Sleeping Mode is actually not Sleeping. She did not entirely loss her consciousness, she never was truthfully, even when she enter Isolation Mode. Her awareness of surrounding might be dimmed but she never sleeping, it just like normal people closing their eyes and laying in bed

So imagine her surprise when she sleep, she really feel it and loss her consciousness entirely. Gods, how she sleep. He remember how she blushed and apologize profusely after jolted awake and drawing her sword when he waking her, thanks Gods it did not hit him or destroy anything

She said she enjoy it, it was alien feeling for her, she feel relaxed and in peace but at same time it unnerving her that she loss her consciousness just like that.

"Yes, she is." Hakuno chuckled "I made a milk tea for her, do you want some father?"

"Hmm, a milk tea sounds good, yes. If it did not bother you." Toma accepted the offer and taking seat, his eyes briefly wander to the rice-cooker nearby "What you cooking this morning Kishinami-kun?"

"I did not make much Father, only omelette rice." He said. He is not a master but at least he knew how to cook. It seems he still know how to use cooking utensils and make a food, thanks God for that. Though it make him wonder just where the knowledge come from in first place

'Probably from Tamamo. She declare herself as the Soul's wife after all, she also have that kind of air. Perhaps they were cooking together in past.' He thought as he remember the pink haired Caster smiling face "Would you want some too father?"

"Ah, there's no need to, I can eat outside." Toma declined

"If you can eat with us then it will be better."

"True but it will wasting your money, you already pay thousand yen to live in here after all."

"Thousand yen for staying in here is very, _very_ cheap father."

"Well, you're acquaintance of Dulio-kun, I can't afford to charge you just like that."

Dulio Gesualdo. Remembering the man make Hakuno feels complicated. At first they were suspicious on him -still until now truthfully- but he never show any offensive or ill-intention behavior to them. He only smile, telling them story about how the foods he ate during his travel and not prying about them other than asking mundane stuff such as where they came from, why they here, or things like that

But that kind of behavior while heartwarming and kind is also make them suspicious on him. Not in bad way of course, Hakuno can tell that the man is honest and sincere, however his laid back demeanor and how he tell them their adventure...

The man is obviously have a lot of freedom

And not end in there, Dulio also seems regarded quite high and respected, father Toma here is example of that, and few employee also call him with "-sama" honorific which mean Dulio is quite high in rank of command

They already knew -thanks to Altera- that Dulio is not normal, his "Noble Phantasm" or something that similar is can be said to be on par with Top Servants's Noble Phantasm after all, but this is enough to tell them that Dulio is clearly in one of high rank of chain command in the church

There's big chance that the man knew their nature or at least aware they not normal Human -it wasn't that hided actually if he take a look of it again- and right now possibly already contact his allies to bring someone to check on them. If that happen they will be ready to face them, it not like they want to but their choice is now quite limited, they don't have identity papers and their origin is unknown, it just matter of time before they stumble into people that reside in moonlit World

And if that happen then it better to start in right foot than wrong one

Hopefully they can help them and after they did few favor, they will be left alone

"Here father." Hakuno said as he place the food and drink to him

"Thank you Kishinami-kun." Toma replied with smile

It was then another footsteps echoed, Hakuno turn to the entrance and just in time to see Altera enter the dining room

"Altera-chan good morning." Toma greeted

"Good morning father Toma." Altera greeted back in monotone. Her red eyes briefly wander to the foods in table before they continuing to her Master that smiling at her

"Altera, good morning." Hakuno greeted in jovial voice

"... Morning Hakuno." Altera said

Hakuno noted the white haired woman seems irritated for some reason

"You did not awake me this morning. Again." Altera frowned "I told you I will be the one who made breakfast."

Ah... So that was what she upset about

Say what you want but truthfully, Altera know how to cook. Obviously she learn it after download the method in past when making food for him and he admit it was delicious, more than food he made and obviously can rivaling top five stars hotel despite only using simple ingredients but...

"I don't want to bother your sleep." He reasoned

"You still should awake me, I'm your Servant, it's my duty to serve you."

Hakuno sighed at the response. Apparently after she learn having Servant is not uncommon Altera start to call herself his Servant, and while that was true but they talking about different kind of Servant in here.

"You are more than that." He replied

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that it should be me making you food."

"You already made lunch and dinner."

"I am _supposed_ to made all your foods."

"Well it's fine actually, I mean..." Hakuno trying to find good words to finish the argument, seriously this is not something you should arguing in first place "I let you sleep in morning because I like to stare at your sleeping face." He confessed bluntly, he feels his face warmed after saying that

"E-Eh?" Altera blinked, not expecting that reply "You stare at my face in morning?"

"Yes. I mean, you did that to me in past right? So it only fair if I did that too..." He said as he recall when he kept as "Prisoner" by her. Seriously, Altera observing him straight for a days, her eyes always locking to him no matter what and it kinda creepy to be honest "Beside, you're cute when you sleeping." He murmured

Apparently he must be louder than he expect as there short gasp from Altera who now sporting blush over her face

"W-Well... If you said things like that..." She avert her gaze from his eyes, quietly she walk to the table and take seat that opposite of Toma's "It's unfair..."

Hakuno merely chuckled and resume his cooking, placing the eggs, tomatoes and the other ingredients before putting rice in the plate. No matter how much he has seen her, Altera always have a way to bring smile to him

"Haa, young love these days." Toma spoke with voice filled in fondness "It's warmth this old man heart to see such sweet thing in this morning."

"You're not that old father Toma." Hakuno commented while rolling his eyes as he take the foods and bring over the table "Here Altera."

"Thank you Hakuno." Altera accepted graciously before looking at Toma "He is right, father Toma you're not that old. Granted you already have grey hairs and few started to fall off-"

"I'M NOT GOING BALD!"

The Master and Servant paused, they blinked owlishly at the priest sudden outburst. The old man apparently realize he just shouting turned to red, he put sheepish grin and clap his palms together

"Ah, sorry, sorry for that." He apologized "I.. Kind of loss my temper when it about my hair."

"Yeah... We can see that." Hakuno commented with half opened eye that glued to the priest short hair for few seconds. And he just said something about his "old heart" but when hair mentioned... "Anyway, I did not see Dulio-san in this morning, where is he?"

"Him? Ah, Dulio-kun? I afraid he still sleeping right now."

"Should I call him? I can make breakfast for him."

"No need Kishinami-kun, let him sleep. Dulio-kun always wake late, he is that kind of person." Toma chuckled

"You seems know about Dulio-san a lot." Hakuno hummed as he take seat on Altera's side "Did you two know each other for long time?"

"Huh? Well, I won't say we were friends for very long. It just, Dulio-kun has came here about two times during his tour." Toma said while scratching his chin "Nerima have their own perk you see, few months ago there one unique Okonomiyaki Stand that quite famous and unique, it was cooked using giant spatula so he came here to taste one. And last month there Takoyaki Stand that sold the largest Takoyaki ever seen, it about this big." He gestured with his hands, the size was rivaling soccer ball

"That big?" Hakuno blinked in astonishment "How did they cook or even eat it?"

"They cook with big tools too of course, as how they eat it. Well, it almost like eating soup than takoyaki honestly." Toma laughed "I have to cut the takoyaki into two and make it like a bowl then eat the content, it quite delicious I must say."

"Is that so?" Altera seems interested at the mention of foods, her ruby eyes gleaming with indecipherable light "Did they still open?"

"Unfortunately no, they just passed this city, they not open for permanent."

Hakuno shook his head and refrain from chuckling when Altera lips curled down slightly like a pout

After eating food for the first time, let just say Altera become... Fan of eating. Granted she has taste one during her time as Heroic Spirit Altera but to the Titan Altera, that was merely a dream, the taste was phantom and it already very long ever since she ate real food

And so when she start eating... Let just say she can become quite... Gluttonous

There reason why Hakuno did not start to sell foods despite knowing how good Altera in cooking after all. When she cooking and taste the food, let just say there big chance Altera could eat the whole food by herself instead of serving it

She said she can control it of course, it was just a mistake,, she not that gluttonous, and make no mistake Hakuno trust her it just... She will need time to adjust herself first, she still have problem with being awake from sleeping after all, let finish thing one by one and don't be hasty

Seriously, despite knowing very much about the world but Altera knowledge about common sense and behavior is close to abysmal

"By the way Hakuno." Altera called

"Yes?"

"I want to go out after eating breakfast."

"Hm, sure." Hakuno nodded "Wait until I clean the dish okay?"

"About that..." Altera put stolid face "I want to go alone."

The brown haired man blinked, he paused and give scrutinizing look to his Servant "Alone?"

"Yes."

"... Not like I trying to forbid you but.." Hakuno put troubled look "Can I know what do you want to do and where you will be going?"

"I'm just going to looking around the city."

"Then do you mind if I join you?"

"Yes I do mind."

Hakuno stared at Altera who meet his confused gaze with stoic expression. What is she planning actually? It is quite rare for her to hide things from him. Not like he want to know everything, she have her privacy and secret, Hakuno respect that but giving their current situation...

"Would it be alright if you go by yourself?" He asked

No, no, no. That was actually not the real question, it more like, _would this city be alright_? Altera pretty much can destroy it with single swing of Photon Ray if she want to. Right now they are pretty much not in good situation, if somehow Altera's stumble into some troublesome fellow and said that fellow stupid enough to provoke her...

Then again...

"I will be fine." Altera answered

Hakuno stare at her for few seconds before smiled "Alright then, be careful on your way later okay?"

Then again it just right for him to trust her. She is not completely helpless despite her common sense is very lacking, she is not stupid after all annd can realize when something wrong or strange

"I will, have no worry." Altera replied

Hakuno nodded and resume his eating

There is not need to worry about her, she can take care of herself after all, it not like she going to do something ridiculous

* * *

Later that night

"Here Master, three hundred thousand yen." Altera said as she drop the briefcase in front of his table

Hakuno stared. He stared, stared and stared at the pack of money in front of him as if they were item that belonging to alien

"And not just that, I also manage to buy two cellphone for both of us, I asked the store to give us the newest and best model. Here is yours." She placed box on the side of the bag "I already choose your numbers and my contact already there as well."

His eyes slowly darted from the money to the box that has picture of the cellphone and "Samsung Galaxy" written over it

"I was about to bought "iPhone" however it is said that the program is a bit "complicated" and not easy to use, so I suggested to buy this." Altera continued as she rummage over her giant bag "And they also have this." She place another box to the table "This actually the main reason why I bought that brand of phone, this is called Virtual Gear, it can be used to connect to that phone and providing us vision of virtual World." She smiled a bit "Human technology... True it's not as advanced as Wizard's from our World that capable to hack Moon Cell but it still impressive nonetheless. I heard they also plan to create something that similar like virtual World, how very intriguing."

Hakuno stared at her, then to the money, then to the phone, then to the Virtual Gear, and back to her

"Hmm? What is it Master? Why you showing that kind of expression?" Altera asked

There is dozen of answers that Hakuno's prepared in his mind for that question, however somehow through sheer of will he manage to repress all of them from coming out. He take one deep breath, calming himself and arrange those questions

"Where you get this money from Altera?" He asked. That was the most important question, where he get money to buying these things in first place

"Remember those thugs we beat two days ago?" Altera asked back

"Yes, yes I did." How can he forget them? They were pretty much have their joints dislocated by her "What about them?"

"When I check over their bodies I found two of them carrying what I believe to be a drugs." Altera answered "I manage to analyze and appraise the drugs composure, then after that I compare them to "database" that I got from our original World and found out those kind of drugs is supposed to be illegal." She explained "While our World and this one is not entirely same but I believe these kind of things is still illegal in this Japan, the amount of dosage is unhealthy after all.

"So after few checking and searching in last two night I come to conclusion that if they possess illegal drugs it mean they got them from somewhere, since I did not see any harm I decide to track the seller and as I thought, there appear to be small group or organization that selling these drugs

"I incapacitate and put all of them down, then I interrogate the chief and order him to empty his money, asking for information, then after that I take all of them and report the group to local police."

She finished her story with smug expression while puffing her chest slightly in proud manner and putting one hand over it while the other resting in her hip as if she just receive Nobel Prize

...

Truthfully Hakuno didn't know how to response to her story

On one hand what Altera did is brilliant, absolutely brilliant. It wasn't hard idea, as matter of fact such thing should be crossed to his mind in first place. Robbing bad guy? Why not? It's not like they are weakling or incapable to do such thing in first place, beside it will do some good to this place, and bad guy also usually have quite a lot of information that can be used

But on another hand that was risky as hell. Seriously this can attract the wrong kind of attention, he mean, a organization of drug seller got dismantled in single day by a single person? Yeah, as if that was not suspicious enough!

And if his guts is right...

"Was there Wizard or supernatural related in there?" Hakuno asked

"Yes there are." Altera answered, she then begin to rummage her bag once again and pull out two vials that filled with crystal purple colored liquid "There are two men that belonging to moonlit World, one is magician while the other is some brawler that far stronger than other Human. I believe he consume these potions, they capable to increase the strength, endurance and agility of the consumer beyond normal men." She explained while placing the vials in table as well "Though there side effect, I believe it will make the consumer electric flow in their brain to be less functional."

Meaning it make the one who drink it become dumber

Hakuno instantly straightened his back after hearing that, his face gain serious expression "Did they see your face or..."

"You have no need to afraid of them recognizing me. I wear mask and also alter my voice. I also killed the Wizard and his bodyguard then dispose the body carefully, only those who normal I left behind so they can't track me."

Hakune pursed his lips, scowl marred over his face. He knew it would be like this. The moment she say "organization" and "group" he have his suspicion that whoever behind them is not normal. There's no way those kind of community doesn't have someone who can use Magic or things like that in this World where Age of Gods keep continuing

Heck Hakuno even sure the police and few people in this city have their own network and private group to deal with those kind of things. Supernatural people might be anywhere in this World, people just don't see it since they are too obvious or accepting them because they already adjusted to it

"No one see you coming or able to track you right?" He asked again

"Yes, I report to the police using their phone instead of mine, and I also wearing disguise that very different from what I wore now." Altera reassured with nod

Hakuno take another breath and let out heavy sigh, then he slumped in his seat and massaging his temple. Well... At least things going pretty well, Altera seems did not make any error in her act and right now they have quite amount of money to use so they don't have to worry anymore about foods and everything

But that also mean they have to leave, soon

The police or faction of it in this city that working in moonlit World will be aware that the assault is done by uncommon people, people that belong to supernatural, and after that investigation will be held, question will be asked

And they will come here... To the Church, to the place where there someone else who know about the moonlit World. And what else is more suspicious than a pair of stranger that come out of nowhere without money or identity?

"Altera, we leaving tomorrow night." He said in firm voice

The White Titan blinked her eyes once, her stoic face curled to small confusion "Hm? Why Master?"

Hakuno proceed to explain what he thinking to her, about the risk of being found out and everything else

"I see... That was indeed something that need to be considering." Altera murmured while touching her chin in thoughtful manner "Forgive me Master for not thinking about that in first place but-"

"It is necessary, I know." Hakuno finished for her "We are not supposed to stay in here for long time after all."

"That's right." Altera nodded, eyes glinting with approving light that her master caught what she doing "We can't stay in here for long time because there's chance that the Church might send group of people to check on us."

The only reason they would agree to be observed is because they don't have choice, they were pretty much in quite disadvantage after all. But now they have enough money to fend themselves, they don't have to under observation anymore

"There's another matter though..." Hakuno scratch his chin "Where we should move into?"

"I already gather information about that Master."

Altera pull out folded paper from her bag and place it on table then she unfold it, revealing it was a map

"I already check the cities and local wards around Nerima.." She pointed to the area of map that circled with red ink "There few places that we can go and here is," She pull out another sack of papers and place it on table "The information about those wards that I manage to gather."

Hakuno stared at the two inches thick of the paper with bemused expression before he turned to Altera

"Which choice do you think the best?" He asked

"I believe Kuoh City and Toshima is the best choice we currently have. Albeit the former is the most far away from us."

"Why so?"

"They're the smallest cities with smallest population." Altera answered "Right now we do not wish to attract much attention, thus it better if we move into area like them. While it's true they probably have "Second Owner" of their own but judging from the information I gather I believe their nature is peaceful, or they could be guarded by incompetence people."

"Or they could be left alone and peaceful because something scare everyone from there." Hakuno dryly remarked

"That also could be true." Altera nodded "But nothing is without risk, if you want to we can move to big city, hiding in plain, since big city usually have big problem I believe we can use that as our advantage but if we got found out in there..."

"There won't be turning back." Hakuno sighed and massaging his temple "Have you investigate more about Kuoh and Toshima?"

"I afraid I can't find out something abnormal if that what you ask Master." Altera said with small frown "Accessing cyberspace through mundane method is something that not give much result." She reported "Not to mention it is a bit complicated and too slow for my taste, I barely able to work and using them." She wrinkled her nose in distaste "Truly, mankind cyberspace is very lacking. They too focused in appearance than the quality."

"You can't compare your or Moon Cell's program to mankind." Hakuno chuckled while shaking his head, as matter of fact he sure Moon Cell level is something that even make Gods green with envy. Capable to scan the whole Earth _million_ times only in _few seconds_ , seriously that was absurd and ridiculous beyond any measure

"So what should we do Master? Where we should go?" Altera asked

"Hmm..." Hakuno hummed and rub his chin in thoughtful manner. Truthfully this isn't something that can decided easily, make a wrong decision and they can ended with meeting some kind of monster that on par with Berserker Lu Bu. His eyes fell to the pack of papers once again for few seconds before drifted back to Altera "Can you show me which one that have information about Kuoh and Toshima?"

Altera took the papers, she flipped them few times and soon found what her Master want "Here."

Haruno took them and read the papers briefly, it contain about the local geography, population, culture, education and the newest thing that happened in there.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knocks on the door pull him from his reading, the Master and the Servant turned to the door

"Hakuno-kun, Altera-chan, you two there?"

It was Dulio's voice

The duo share look to each other before Hakuno stand from his seat "Yes, wait a moment." He said aloud as he approach the door and open it "Yes Dulio-san?" He asked

The handsome blond stood in front of him, looking relaxed and nonchalant as usual with his carefree smile "I bought some foods for us, you want to eat them together?"

"Again?" Hakuno sounded exasperated "Dulio-san, I told you already, you not need to bring food for us."

"Eh, it's fine. It's not like it problem me, food is to enjoy together, eating alone feel strange you know?" Dulio chuckled "Beside, your two presence kinda make things less boring in here."

"Well..." Hakuno let out sigh and shook his head slightly "If you insist, then fine." He accepted the offer "Beside, we also have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Dulio eyebrow quirked "What is it?"

"We going to leave tomorrow."

"That soon?" Dulio blinked, he look surprised

"We don't want to intrude anymore, I mean, staying for free for two days is already enough."

"Hmmm..." Dulio start to tapping his chin with his finger "You know what? Why don't we talk over this while eating."

"Sure."

* * *

"I see... So you got contact with one of your friends huh?" Dulio muttered while popping food to his mouth

"Yes." Hakuno nodded "We manage to ask them place to stay and they also agree to lend us money as well."

"Heee, that was good then." Dulio sounded happy at the news as well "Not mean to be rude or what, but I just glad to hear you no longer in money and identity crisis." He chuckled

"You can say so." Hakuno chuckled as well "Say, I don't see father Toma. Where is he?"

"Hmph? He is busy with leading the worship that occur in one of his friends house." Dulio said "Didn't he told you this noon?"

Ah... Yes, now he recall it, Toma told him that he will go out and have dinner by his own so there's no need to cook or waiting for him

Meanwhile Altera didn't made any comment or says anything, she simply eat the food with elegant posture, slow pace but without stopping

"Enjoying the foods Altera-chan?" Dulio asked with twinkle of amusement as he watching the woman in whit gobbling her gyudon

"Yes, it is delicious." Altera nodded "Thank you once again for giving us food Dulio-san."

"It's fine, I always buy lot of food and taste them one by one but sometime I bought too much." He laughed "Thankfully we have you here, by the way that salmon grill is quite famous in here, you should try it." He pointed with his chopsticks to the particular food "And that beef taste great when use this miso sauce." He added while pushing the bottle to her direction

"Thank you." Altera accepted the bottle graciously before tackling the foods that pointed with determination

Dulio can't help but grin at the way she eating, seriously it's like watching children eating their favorite foods. Well, children with very good manner seeing she did not stuffing foods to her mouth like she never ate for a years

"You are lucky person Hakuno-kun." Dulio chuckled "Must be nice to have girlfriend like her."

Hakuno face flushed a bit at the comment, he briefly glanced to Altera have small pink hue adorning her face, though she still keep eating and remain stoic

"Girlfriend... Yeah, you can say I'm lucky to have her." He said fondly

Hearing that Altera paused in her eating, her red face brightened slightly "Hakuno..." She sounded embarrassed when call his name but at same time also happy

"Ohh, what with that small pause? You two are new couple eh?" Dulio grin show slight teasing "Care to share the story?"

"Well..." Hakuno a bit hesitate hearing that. No, it more like he confused where to start the story and how to phrase them without raising suspicion

"It was love at first sight."

Shockingly it was Altera who speak, making Hakuno turn to her and he granted a smile from her

"I fell in love the first time I lay my eyes on him." Altera spoke kindly

"Love at first sight?" Dulio leaned forward while popping sushi to his mouth, he look very interested now

"Yes. Let just say I have reputation that disturbing among my peers, and because of that I'm isolated and avoided by many." Altera's red eyes show hint of nostalgia and slight sadness, but only for moment before new light enter them "But Hakuno here, the moment he saw me, he did not show any sign of fear, wariness or what, what he show me is a curiosity and fondness." She close her eyes and smiled "That was, what I would call foolishness but at same time, it also move my heart."

"Well..." Dulio allow smile to cross his face "I'm not one who like romance but... I admit that was sweet." He commented "And here I was thinking that kind of love already gone in this age." He turned to Hakuno and give nod to him "Good job Hakuno-kun."

"I didn't do anything much." Hakuno shake his head "Things pretty much goes without much intervention actually." He said "Though I must admit, at beginning Altera here was harsh on me, she even call me her "Prisoner" during our time together."

"Hakuno!" Altera called indignantly, her face become red as she remember at that time

"Prisoner?" Dulio inquired, his eyebrow quirking as he stare at Altera "Well... For some reason I can tell she will say things like that." And he being honest. They maybe not talking much but in last two days Dulio learn that Altera is one damn stoic woman. Seriously she is almost like a machine and the way her talk also like one, her personality too

The only time when she show emotions or reacted like normal Human is when Hakuno around, and she often overreact when it came about him. Seriously she is so easy to overwhelm by her emotion when the young man mentioned

Altera glaring at Hakuno with murderous look but the young man appear to be unfazed and only smile at her. Seeing the glare did not do anything the white haired woman lower her head and pouting

"It's not fair." She murmured "Hakuno is a bully."

"Sorry, sorry." Hakuno apologized, he can't help it. Altera reaction is funny to watch

"Hmph.."

Dulio smiled seeing the couple interaction. It always bring warm to his heart to see people can enjoy themselves to the fullest with simple thing

It was then he felt something vibrating in his pocket, he noted it was his cellphone and he pull it out. His eyes narrowed when see the caller name on the screen

'What that old man want to talk about?' He thought as he tuck down his phone "Excuse me Hakuno-kun, Altera-chan." Dulio call them "I have a call, so I will go to the back for a while, feel free to finish the foods if you want." He said while waving his phone and standing up

"Sure." Hakuno nodded

"Thank you." Altera said in monotone while taking another food

The blond only chuckled again before went out from the dining room, leaving the Master and Servant with the foods

"I wonder what was that about." Hakuno murmured

"A call from reinforcement perhaps." Altera guessed while chomping sushi

"Reinforcement? Perhaps but..." Hakuno paused and scratch his chin "I don't think Dulio-san is that kind of person. I mean, true he might inform the other about us but I don't think he want to trap us here. He's not look like someone who have ill intention."

"Look can be deceiving Master." Altera stated "No matter what, there many who can hide their fangs well. How do you think Archimedes able to sneak into Saber territory? She is not fool by any mean, for all her extravagant personality Saber is sharp person. And yet Archimedes still manage to fool her."

Hakuno give slow nod after hearing that. It was true, by any mean he sure the Mind of Hakuno Kishinami is very far from stupid, and Saber herself is a woman who possess sharp mind, there is no way she can be easily fooled

... Wait... Something is not right...

"How do you know about that?" Hakuno asked

"Know about what?" Altera blinked

"Archimedes position in Saber's Empire." Hakuno stare at her in new light for the first time "Archimedes was never able to infiltrate Saber's Empire."

That was true, the moment he succeed in sending his memory and return to the past, the Mind instantly aware of Archimedes treachery and thus the Caster of Greek fail to infiltrate Saber's Empire. As matter of fact, Archimedes was close to getting killed by Saber and barely able to escape, it was lucky for him that all Servants under Saber's command not present at that time, if they did, Archimedes was as good as dead

But before that happen, Archimedes indeed manage to fool Saber and infiltrate her rank, but that was in another timeline, the one where Altera forced to slay her own mainframe and he sacrifice himself to travel back to the past while sending his memory to the Mind, creating new branch of Worlds and change the point of Quantum Timelock

So how...

"Master?" Altera notice her Master sudden silence, he also look confused "Are you okay? You don't look well." She asked with pure concern

So how Altera remember them? Altera... Which one is she? The one who died alongside the mainframe or...

"I'm return." Dulio declared aloud while entering the dining room again. In instant he notice there strange atmosphere in the air between the duo and he blinked "Hm? What did I miss?" He asked as he get back to his seat

"Nothing." Altera answered swiftly

Dulio stare at her for few seconds before turned to Hakuno who nodded with small smile "Okay..." He did not bought that obviously, it wasn't hard for him to know that something just happened but... "Wow, you really finish the food." He commented, changing the conversation as he stare at the plates that mostly empty

He will respect their secrecy, he won't pry if they don't want to

"Sorry Dulio-san." Hakuno apologized

"It's a good food." Altera said blankly

"It's okay Hakuno-kun, and yes Altera-chan it is good food." Dulio chuckled

"By the way, if I may know, what your call about?" Hakuno asked curiously

"Eh, it's nothing much. It's about a job." Dulio answered "My boss just tell me something that troublesome." Troublesome did not begin to cover it, seriously, of all things that could happen... "Anyway, do you two know where you will be going tomorrow?"

"Well, we plan to discuss it with our friend first." Hakuno answered

"I see..." Dulio nodded, he pick his drink and gulp it down. Suddenly idea crossed to his mind, one that slight risky and uncommon but the chance it work... "Say, Altera-chan."

"Yes?" Altera inquired

"... How do I said this huh..." Dulio scratched his head "Okay, let's start with this. I'm not stupid, you two obviously aware about the _real_ World." He emphasized the "real" word while making gesture

He saw both of them stiffened but only for short time, less than a second but they now serious, he got their attention

"And?" Altera pressed, her voice blank and uncaring like always but this time Dulio can sense there hidden blade in there

"By any mean my 'job' is not related to you two, meeting you here is actually coincidence, I swear on my cross for that." He raise his cross and waving it with a gesture "I have a job right now, and it is kind of problematic for me." He said "And I was thinking that you two might be a good people to take this job from me."

Altera and Hakuno blinked in surprise "What?" The former asked

"There will be payment of course, it will be good I assure you, and if you two want I can find a guy that can help you two forge new identity." He offered, wasn't hard actually for them. He knew many guy thanks to his adventure and culinary trips

Both of them share look to each other and Dulio feel that somehow they manage to make conversation just by looking to each other eyes. That was how deep the bond they have

"What is the job? And why you don't want take it?" Hakuno inquired

"Not like I don't want but more like it problematic for me." Dulio said, he waving his cross again to giving the point

"You can't be there." Altera replied "Because your position in church."

"Correct, the area I want to go is not belong to us, Church, and I have quite reputation you see, so if someone like my stature goes there..." He trailed and let the message sunk

"Politic problem." Hakuno murmured with understanding. He is not the greatest man to delve in that topic but at least he know enough "What is the mission?"

"Rescue and escort, bring her to our meeting point and you got your payment." Dulio said, then he rise his hands in placating manner "Nothing illegal I assure you, it just we intrude someone territory, but if you move fast enough or ask their permission then they might let you in and you can do your mission without getting chased by them, just make sure you did not mention my name or church about them."

The Master annd Servant glanced at each other once again, relaying each other silent message

"Give us time to think about it." Hakuno said

"Sure, but can you done it in an hour or two? The mission is better if you did it tomorrow." Dulio replied "I will be waiting you two in the backyard to set some barrier, just go there if you done deciding."

"Barrier?" Altera asked

Dulio flash the woman with smile "We going to have small spar of course." He stated nonchalantly "I need to know how strong you are, or at least get the general idea, I don't want to send you if you two not ready after all."

* * *

 **Aaaand yeah, another chapter come out, showing more interaction between Hakuno and the other character. Add minor one in here, Father Toma, the name inspired from Toaru. Not need to worry, he is only small character XD**

 **Anyway, welcome back guys, to the White Titan and Her Master! I see that this story reach 160+ favorites and follow, and it only has two chapters**

 **Quite achievement I must say. I'm happy that there many who found Altera and Hakuno to be good idea, umu, I'm glad for that. Wait, wrong catchphrase .  
**

 **Let's get to the point of chapter here! And sooo! We finally know more about our beloved Master and Saber! Yes, in here I explain very much about Saber to be precise. As we all know, Altera is actually more like a computer than living being, some kind of program or virus seeing she basically hack through Moon Cell like walking in beach**

 **And thus when she got body, mixture of Heroic Spirit and her real one *albeit the latter is more dominant* she was overwhelmed by taste of... Mundane things. Such as sleeping and eating, it was never mentioned that she ever eat -actually she did but what she eat is mana, buildings, people, and Gods maybe seeing she basically absorb anything like black hole- so she got overwhelmed when she ate**

 **Yeah, we have another Arturia Pendragon here, except this time we got one who capable to turn into a literal black hole if she want to. Not to mention her body won't change no matter how many damn calories she ate**

 **God damn it I envy that one, seriously**

 **And sleeping, well, those who play Fate Extella surely agree with me in here that Altera's "Sleeping" is same concept with computer and laptop "sleeping mode" you just need to move mouse to awake them. And seeing Altera is self aware, it basically only like closing eyes**

 **So yeah, she kinda overslept and still having problem waking up. Sleep is comfortable after all, and who doesn't like to sleep anyway?**

 **And yes, Dulio offering job, I bet none see that coming. So surprise! My, my, things started to escalate eh? And he also offer spar to her. Man, that was brave move you just did Dulio, brave move indeed. Hmm, I wonder what the "mission" eh? To those who fan of my stories surely would be able to guess it, I already give enough clue after all**

 **Speaking about Dulio I got many complaint how I overestimate him and he is actually weak. I think you all misunderstand something in here. If you all read carefully in last chapter, please note that I write "He have something that comparable to Top Servants Noble Phantasm" not "He is on same level with Top Servants"**

 **See the difference?**

 **Zenith Tempest is Longinus, one that basically give the user power to manipulate elements and weather from NATURE itself like Avatar from The Avatar. Heck, one even can create rain and storm in middle of Sahara Desert without much problem. This is something that potentially can destroy the World, just create enough gigantic storm for few days and most of the World will sunk**

 **See how bullshit that is? It's on same level of bullshit with Dimensional Lost, and Annihilation Maker! One that basically act like pseudo Black Hole while the second basically create any kind of monster from imagination!**

 **Fuck Longinus and their bullshit power**

 **And it was stated as well that Dulio's skills with Zenith Tempest in canon are abnormal. He is can be said to be the strongest wielder of it.**

 **Now, now, you can't compare him to Karna, Gilgamesh and Heracles, yes. Those are monster in their own level but please note that Dulio himself capable to give damage almost at their level with his weapon. As matter of fact if Iskandar use Ionioi Hetairo there chance 75% of his army could be wiped out by Dulio**

 **Dulio in term of endurance might be weak. Human in Age of Gods is indeed stronger than normal, Dulio can go toe on toe against Servant but few good hits will bring him down. However his offensive is very high mind you, enough to consider him to be comparable as Servant and potentially can rivaling Top one**

 **"Bullshit! Servant is ten times stronger than Human, and that was they having E rank status"**

 **Well there reason why this is AU, I did put that in summary right? Human in here is still weak, but they not fragile like in Nasuverse. Those who train enough indeed will become more durable and sturdy, enough to tank blunt damage that can destroy building's pillar**

 **Though Altera still going to wipe the floor of them, seriously, she is that powerful after all**

 **Back to Dulio, you can say basically he have B or A rank in offense thanks to Zenith Tempest but his endurance might be only E or D at best. If he reincarnated to Angel though that will be different story**

 **And there few who asking about Zelretch's Alteration to our Master... Well, you guys got the clue right but come to wrong conclusion sadly. I already put another clue here for you all to put the puzzle together, if you fan of Fate Extra then you will instantly know why that particular scene is damn familiar. And adding the clue from last chapter... Well you got the result**

 **If you still don't know then it's fine. The Alteration will be revealed in the end of this Arc XP**

 **Not to mention there also the "Timelock" thing that Hakuno mentioned, my, my things really gone interesting**

 **Well, that was done. I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be the answer for Dulio's offer and the mission true nature! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
